Return of the Crimson Dynamo
by Avenger 22
Summary: Like the title says, the Crimson Dyanamo returns! But why? And who's he working for? And who's this new heroine on the street? Find out in my first Iron Man: Armored Adventures fic! And NO flames please!
1. Chapter 1

Return of the Crimson Dynamo

Chapter One, A very interesting encounter with a very interesting person

S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier

"I don't think I need to repeat myself to a level nine special ops agent," Fury said pacing the floor in front of a large oak desk. Behind the desk stood a young girl of about 17. She had skin as dark as chocolate and dark waist length hair that appeared over her cape. Her light blue eyes were focused on Fury," But I will anyway. Your mission, until I say otherwise," He looked at her still and rigid form," is to collect intelligence on Iron Man. Get me anything you discover. I want a monthly report. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," She replied sternly and he grinned. Her expression never wavered, never changed. She had to act as serious and as stern as possible.

"Good then you're dismissed," He replied and she left the room without another word.

A little below the famous Helicarrier flew two lone figures. One was a bit smaller than the other was and far more ahead as well. The larger, more buffer looking one, raced ahead.

"Hey Tony listen we've been out all night," Whined Rhodey as they looked out over the dark city of New York," Can we please call it a night now?"

Tony sighed as they continued to search the city. So far, nothing. He turned to look at War Machine," All right fine. One last round then we're done."

"Yahoo!" Screamed Rhodey as he spiraled ahead of his friend. Tony shook his head as he rushed to catch up with him. As he did, he was pelted with multiple small, piercing objects.

He grunted in pain as they continued to rain down on his armor," What's that?" He waited as the computer took its sweet time to identify what in the hell was hitting him," Now please!"

_Computer analysis complete_

"And?" Tony yelled as he put a force field up to try to protect himself. He looked around, but saw that Rhodey was nowhere around.

_Target is shooting vibranium bullets_

"What?" Tony screamed again, this time more in shock than anything else," Who's shooting?" He began to panic, but then thought better of it. He tried to calm himself down and was just about to dive down to see who was shooting at him when War Machine appeared," Rhodey? Is that you? Thank goodness!"

"About time," Rhodey exclaimed with a sly grin," I thought I had lost you. What's the problem man?" He watched as Tony held up his shield, but nothing came.

The two turned to face each other and Rhodey rose an eyebrow," Okay seriously how did you not see that? I was getting vibranium shot at me." He felt a little exasperated, since it seemed Rhodey didn't believe him.

The two friends shared a look and finally Rhodey sighed, giving in, "Fine, let's so investigate this person. Together though," He wanted to make sure Tony didn't entirely think he was lying. But, he was also curious about this person.

Tony nodded and the two flew down into the city. As soon as they did, they instantly regretted it. Standing in a Stark International Warehouse, was a large look-alike of War Machine. Except, this didn't look like armor. It looked more like an exoskeleton.

A street lamp shone brightly down on the armor. Which was a bright crimson color. He looked like he was carrying two large metal crates.

Just as Iron Man and War Machine landed the crimson anti-Iron, Man turned to face them. In addition, what the two friends saw, surprised them both.

"The Crimson Dynamo?" They shouted together.

The ex-villain sighed in defeat, wishing that he hadn't run into the heroes," Yes, it is me. Ze Crimson Dynamo!" In addition, with that, he attempted to fly away. But somehow, the jets on the bottom of his feet wouldn't work.

"Well then you wouldn't mind explaining why you're stealing from Stark International then," Cried a soprano voice.

The boys, all-curious to know who the lovely lady was, turned to look at the sky as a heroine in blue landed not far from Iron Man and War Machine.

She wore a navy blue costume with a cape connected to it. The body of the costume itself began right above the chin and reached her feet, which were covered in knee-high boots. She also wore gloves and a mask that only covered her eyes.

Her long, dark, ebony hair flew in the breeze. And her blue eyes twinkled. The heroine, at least in Tony's opinion, was hotter than any other female he had ever seen. And that wasn't really a lot since Tony dated hot girls.

"Who are you?" Tony exclaimed, asking the question that was on everybody's mind. The heroine just scoffed, as if it was no big deal and they should know exactly who she was.

"I suppose I should probably introduce myself," She spoke with an air of sarcasm," The name's Lady Blue Hood."

"Yes well, that's all very nice but," The Crimson Dynamo spoke as some miniaturized guns appeared from his left arm," I've got a schedule to keep."

And with that, he began shooting at the three as he flew away. Iron Man and War Machine used force fields while Lady Blue Hood dodged them. They attempted to follow him but none knew where he had flown.

"I have a psychic lock on him right now," Lady Blue Hood spoke, putting a finger to her temple," But I don't think we can pursue him. He's heavily armed."

"Then we'll continue again tomorrow night," Tony, said and the two heroes turned to look at him," Do you think you can keep a psychic lock on him til then?"

Suddenly, a door opened from a nearby building. The heroes turned to look as Obadiah Stane walked out of the Stark International building. He looked like he was about ready to explode, which didn't need to be seen from the street light.

"Who are you people? And what are you doing here?" He spat, sounding more furious than he looked," Guards! Guards!"

"I think I can," Lady Blue Hood sputtered as the three shared a concerned look.

Then, just as suddenly as the heroes appeared, they flew into the sky. Stane watched them go and clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Finally, moments after the heroes left, two buff looking guards appeared wearing black outfits and shades.

"Yes Mr. Stane, sir?" The one to his right asked anxiously.

"You called for us, sir?" The one to his left inquired and Stane growled under his breath.

"Nothing," He sputtered," Just nothing." The guards shared a look as he angrily stomped back into the building. They shrugged, and then followed him.

**Me: So, my first Iron Man Armored Adventures story! I know I can be a bit of an Oc freak, so I'm taking it one at a time. I hope you guys R/R, because reviews equal love!**

**BTW, good luck Finny-Kun Goddess on future fics! I wish you nothing but luck!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my Oc's.**


	2. Chapter 2

Return of the Crimson Dynamo

Chapter Two, Familiar Faces

"So who was that?" Rhodey asked as they flew into their new secret hideout. Rhodey watched his friend's face, which was deep in thought. He tried again, this time with a more gentle approach," Tony?"

"Huh?" Tony shook his head as the two took off their armor and were greeted by none other than Pepper, who had just finished a date with Happy Hogan," Oh, I don't know."

"You don't know? Dude, she kicked butt!" Pepper exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air as the boys both shared a look," Well, for a girl anyway. But seriously, you don't know who she is?"

The two friends turned to look at Tony, who was again lost in thought. Finally, it took Pepper's glare with her hands on her hips to drag him out of it. He sighed," Actually I don't know. Although in retrospect, she does seem familiar. Pepper, I need you to search your dad's FBI files again. I think I may have an idea."

"Why don't we do it in the morning? I'm exhausted," Rhodey complained as he yawned and stretched his arms.

Tony chuckled, a playful chuckle," Alright Mister Weak let's go. I wouldn't want to spoil your beauty sleep schedule."

As the three left the hideout, they remembered to lock everything and turn off the lights. And in turn, make sure nobody stole from them.

A little ways away from the hideout, in the sky above, flew a lone figure. He had quite a large exoskeleton suit, which was red if anybody had the brains to point it out. The figure, large as he was, carried two large wooden crates.

That figure, was the Crimson Dynamo. And as he flew in the lonely night sky, he thought to himself. He thought about his life. And how it had gone so wrong in so little time.

He thought about his wife and his son. How he had spent so much time with his family. But not before Justin Hammer had ruined it. He had ruined his life. How Hammer had threatened to kill his family if he hadn't done the job he had done.

He thought about how hard it had been, seeing his wife and child almost injured. No, scratch that, killed.

He almost shuddered at the thought as he landed in the Hammer Multinational building. The specific room that he had landed in was filled with electronical equipment. He couldn't name them all, and he didn't care to. Other than the equipment, the room was bare and plain.

Pale moonlight shone through a large hole in the roof, and he looked towards that. Allowing a sigh to escape his lips, he thought back to the night when Justin Hammer recruited him. He remembered that he had been with his family, doing things with his family. Being a part of his family.

_Listen Dynamo, as much as I want to, I can't take anything from Stark International. At least not yet. That's why I need you to do it for me. And if you succeed, I won't kill your family. Then we can go our separate ways._

At least, that's what Hammer had told him. And so far, he had yet to keep his promise.

Just then, the doors opened and in came Justin Hammer with a white haired woman behind him. Sasha, he believed her name to be.

As Hammer neared, Vanko's heart raced even faster. Perspiration broke out on his forehead and he set the crates in front of him. He watched as Hammer examined them, one by one. Ivan tried to be as patient as possible.

When he was finally done, he looked up at the villain with a psychotic grin," Very good, Dynamo. You keep this up tomorrow night and I might actually let you free. But I have one question for you. Did you have any trouble while you were there?"

Dynamo swallowed the lump that had recently formed in his throat," If by trouble you mean Iron Man and War Machine, yes. But they did not put up much of a fight. Your back up lasers took care of them. And, there was another hero. A girl. Lady Blue Hood?"

Dynamo waited for a moment as Hammer considered this. It seemed a millennia before the young billionaire spoke," Very well. But two can play at this game," He turned to Sasha, with an eager look on his face," Sasha, why don't you do a little research on Lady Blue Hood? Find out how she is, and report to me. And whoever she is, I will personally take her down," Dynamo's heart quickened as Hammer turned to him," And as for you, good work. I expect the same thing tomorrow night when you kill Iron Man and War Machine. Understand?"

Hammer looked into the man's eyes, and Ivan Hammer's and he could tell. He could tell that Hammer was serious. Serious about him killing those two innocent people. But he had to. He had to, so that his family could live.

Dynamo nodded, and Hammer's face split into a grin," Good. Then you're dismissed."

The next morning at the Tomorrow Academy, three dark tanned skin girls walked down the hallway. They all had dark hair and wore the same outfits, except all were different colors. All were trying not to look too suspicious. They were about to split up when a white haired girl came up to them, with a grin on her face. She wore a long red sleeve shirt and had a matching backpack.

"Hey are you the Parker girls?" She asked, almost too enthusiastically. The grin almost seemed evil but Lucy dismissed it.

Lucy turned back to her sisters, who ushered her forward. The older sister nodded hesitantly," Yeah that's us. Why?"

The white haired girl's grin grew," Perfect." She said and dragged Lucy along. Her sisters followed closely behind her, making sure the girl didn't harm their older sister.

Whatever the girl was up to, they knew it wasn't good. Even Lucy had a growing suspicion something was up. But, as an S.H.I.E.L.D agent, she had to keep her sense open.

**Me: So I'm sorry for short chapter, but I rather felt lazy. Which, is rather why I wrote it shortly. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

**Plus, I've been working on some other projects, so you can thank the Misgiving Writer for that! Also, good luck Sterling/Raven on future fics! I wish you luck!**


	3. Chapter 3

Return of the Crimson Dynamo

Chapter Three, Some of the same suit

Just then, the three friends entered the school all unnoticed. What they did notice was that the atmosphere was tense. As tense as some of Tony and Rhodey's battles. There was also a certain familiarity that Tony just couldn't place.

His thoughts stopped as he abruptly bumped into Happy. He noticed a large crowd practically in the middle of the hallway. He was the first to speak.

"Happy what's going on here?" He asked and waited for the tall jock to answer his question. He began to grow impatient when suddenly Happy turned around.

"Oh sorry Tony," He apologized with a smug smile on his face," It's just that there are these new girls in school. Apparently they're like all rich or something."

Tony began to grit his teeth and the two friends shared a worried look," Oh yeah. Rich girls my ass." He muttered and made his way through the crowd. Pepper and Rhodey followed close behind as people parted either way for them.

The crowd felt so thick, he never thought he'd reach them in time. However, when they did, it was a relief. When they finally reached the center of the circle, they weren't surprised at what they saw.

What they saw was Whitney, were three dark haired girls with tan skin and matching outfits.

"Lucy? Lucy Parker?" Tony exclaimed as his friends finally caught up with him. The girl in front turned to face him," Is that you?"

The girl was wearing a light blue shirt where the sleeves reached the elbows, Chuck Taylor's and dark wash jeans. Her waist length hair completely gave her away.

Her expression changed from surprise to recognize in nearly a minute. She wrapped her arms around her long time friend and playmate," Hey Tony. It's been awhile. I see you still hang around with Pepper and Rhodey."

He nodded and chuckled a bit as the people around him collected the juicy gossip that had just been announced," Yeah, still do."

Whitney's face transformed from one of happiness to fury. She crossed her arms almost in a pretty angel like move," Wait, you two know each other? How?" Everyone behind them nodded in agreement.

"Her dad used to work for my dad at Stark International," He explained as people continued to listen to the new gossip they would soon tell their friends and family," He even used to run it when with my dad."

"But that was a long time ago," Lucy said finishing his sentence for him," But now he has his own company," She turned to Tony with a look of sadness," I'm sorry to hear about your dad. We were all pretty upset."

The girl wearing the white t-shirt behind her scoffed and everyone turned to look at her," Wasn't everybody? I mean, you guys were like really close weren't you?"

As soon as the comment was completed, everyone around them erupted in conversation. Lucy turned to Tony with an apologetic look on her face. She hoisted her backpack onto her shoulders and her sisters followed suit.

"I'm guessing you remember Leah and Lacey?" She questioned as the six moved their way out of the crowd and towards their designated classes. Of course, no one recognized them leave as they continued to chat.

"Of course," He replied sharing a grin as they both entered science class and sat in the front row," How can I forget? So, how's your life Lady Blue Hood?" He whispered.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she got out her needed materials for class," Actually pretty good Iron Man. And I'm guessing Rhodey's War Machine." She hissed as the other kids filed into the classroom.

Now it was Tony's turn to stare at her with a look of astonishment.

A little ways away from the Tomorrow Academy, the Crimson Dynamo was preparing himself. Preparing himself to kill Iron Man. Even though he didn't want to, he knew that he had to. He knew that he had to kill them despite the nausea that had formed in his stomach. Moreover, he hoped the nausea would leave as soon as he was back with his family.

A couple floors above Dynamo was where Justin Hammer and his secretary, Sasha were. Of course, Hammer sat back on his fuzzy white couch. While Sasha, ever patient, stood adjacent from him.

"Report," Hammer ordered with a stern voice. His hands folded neatly in his lap as he leaned back against the couch.

**Me: So I know this is a bit of a short chapter, and I apologize once again for that. I hadn't initially intended it to be that, but the point that I wanted to make made it seem like that. I would also like to thank Writer once again for reviewing the last chapter. Thankies Writer!**


	4. Chapter 4

Return of the Crimson Dynamo

Chapter Four, An interesting dinner invite

The air was filled with tension. It hung like sap, sticking to everything in the nicely decorated room. Nicely decorated walls. Nicely decorated decor. Even Hammer himself was drenched with it in his usual white attire. However, Sasha paid that no mind as she relayed him the details she had found.

With several binders held close to her, she cleared her throat and began," Well sales have risen fifty-three percent," she noticed his glare and sighed once more," I haven't found any new information on Lady Blue Hood yet but look at what I did find."

She handed him a couple manila folders and watched as he sifted through them. She continued," I also found that Anthony Parker, the industrialist, is moving another part of his company, Parker Industries, to New York City. The presses say that he's also moving his new wife and biological daughter Lucy into the new building."

Hammer looked up at Sasha with a playful, yet devilish, grin on his face. He folded his hands together. Sasha didn't like where this was going," Perfect. I'll send invite Stark and the little Parker girl. I'd love to have them for dinner," he looked at the holo security camera, which showed the Crimson Dynamo sitting on a bench looking down. Hammer's smiled remained," And tell the Crimson Dynamo he is allowed to see his family. I'm sure you can take him there?"

Sasha sighed and almost didn't look at Hammer," Yes." She replied feeling sorry for the innocent man Hammer had just enraged. On the other hand, would enrage as soon as he discovered what Hammer had done with his family.

"Good," Hammer said as he leaned back on his white couch. His smile slightly faltered, but never totally disappeared from his devilish baby-like face," And make sure dinner is good. I don't want the same thing to happen twice."

Sasha nodded obediently while secretly she wished she didn't know him," I'm on it. How does lamb sound?" Perspiration formed on her forehead as she waited for him to answer. Fortunately, it wasn't as bad as the rest of the conversation had been. At least as bad as she had originally though it could be.

"That's fine. Just make sure it looks good and Tony Stark can't shove it up my ass!" He shouted and Sasha left without another word. She hated Hammer. Even though she secretly wished, he would stop paying attention to the world around him and just pay attention to her.

However, she figured he wouldn't. Knowing Hammer and knowing what he had done and was going to do, she knew it would never happen. Which was why it only happened in her dreams.

Slightly farther away from Hammer Multinational, at the Tomorrow Academy, the six friends were eating lunch together with students surrounding them and their table. Like a brick wall to a building.

The Parker girls all looked around the area where they were eating, and suddenly felt claustrophobic. Leah was the first to speak, her voice almost sounding like the flowing note of an alto.

"So is it just me or does anyone else feel a little creped out?" The others turned to look around and everyone save for Tony nodded in agreement. The girls just hoped it would save them from further celebrarity.

Tony was the next to speak before they could get too crowded or too engaged in trying to protect themselves from the school population," Okay guys seriously why don't you leave them alone? They're just normal people like you and me."

"Not exactly," Chirped a soprano voice. Everyone shared looks and shivers went down their spines as the Goth twins made their way to the front of the crowd," The only difference between you and them is that they're more socially sophisticated." The girl spoke as she put a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy gave Tony a look that said _please help me? _Finally the girl in the white t-shirt spoke. She almost sounded like a rogue (1) from the Renaissance era. However, the other girls were used to the harshness of her words. Alternatively, depending on the day, the humility of them.

"Yeah well if we're so normal to you how come you look like a bunch of road kill squirrels that lost their way to the pound?" She asked with a sly smirk on her face. She then took a sip of her water and said nothing more.

The crowd began to murmur as the twins both stared at each other in shock then walked away looking as if they had just been insulted. Which they had. As the Goth twins began to move away, the crowd also evaporated leaving Happy in its place.

He looked around nervously then gave out a heavy sigh," Hey can I sit with you guys?" he asked sheepishly holding his trey full of pizza, an apple, and some glop that consisted of beans.

The six shared a look and just as sweat broke out on Happy's face all looked up at the jock. Lucy was the one who answered him with a sure smile," We'd love it if you'd join us."

"Just as long as you're not like those dopey twins," Lacey muttered as she poked at her applesauce and shoved some in her mouth.

"Ah gee thanks guys," he smiled taking a seat next to Pepper and directly across from Leah, who smiled warmly at him," And I promise not to be like those twins. I don't even know what their problem is anyway."

"I would just like to say I totally saw that coming," Leah interjected with a grim expression and turned to look at Lacey from across the table then back at Happy," But of course that's because I can predict the future. Although it helps to have been doing for a couple years."

"Wow! Really? How?" Happy exclaimed and just as Lucy was about to scold her younger half-sister Leah turned to her, her eyes pleading. Even though she was blind, Lucy could still see emotion in them. She nodded solemnly and turned to talk to the others.

While everyone else erupted into conversation Leah smiled a genuinely pleased smile," Well let me see your hand for a minute," Happy was hesitant at first but eventually laid his hand on the table. She turned his hand palm up," This will only take a second."

He nodded and waited as the girl felt around his palm with her thumbs. Her thumbs felt like small pins, barely pricking the surface of his skin. Her face deep in concentration he said nothing. He had heard that she did something like this but hadn't really seen. Talk about seeing being believing. When she was done, she handed his hand back to him as gentle as a kitten.

"Well? What did you see?" He asked every so urgently. He also knew that when she did this, her prediction were, for the most part, a hundred percent accurate. Whatever that meant.

Her smile returned and her light blue eyes gleamed in the cafeteria lights," Well on Friday night you're going on a date with Pepper Potts to the local T.G.I. Friday's. Sounds like fun," a momentary pause left Happy hanging and she continued," and don't forget to bring your funny material. Also, there's a math test in fifth hour so don't forget to study."

She listened to his expression as he sat back in awe. Her work was done. Although a jock, Happy was still impressed. Moreover, it normally didn't take much to impress him.

Being a jock one normally wasn't impressed by many things. Especially by some pretty girl predicting the future. However, when you added in the fact that he was friends with a Tony Stark, going out with his best friend and meeting an incredible person such as Leah, Happy was completely blown away. Especially by the test. He had almost completely forgotten about it!

"Gee thanks Leah! You're the best!" He exclaimed with a grin as he fist pounded the table, making his food fly in every which direction. This made Leah giggle a little.

"I try. However, really, you should see my sister. She's even more amazing," She proclaimed and pointed to the girl sitting next to her. She had long, flowing dark hair and blue clothes that didn't really seem to match.

That got Lucy's attention almost immedaitley and the conversations stopped.

**Me: So I know you're all probably mad at me for torturing Happy, but it gets better. Wait til you see next chapter! However before I do, I'd like to say a few things.**

**First, I apologize for not updating in awhile. If you want, you can blame my boyfriend, whom I've been spending a lot of time on the phone with.**

**Secondly, I'm also organizing a newspaper for my school so it does take a little time out of my schedule. Especially considering how much work (distance times force, for those of you who know Physics) I have to put into that. Not to mention studying.**

**1 Rogue-Is a thief. If any of you place Dungeons and Dragons, you'll know what I mean.**

**Pepper: Legino22 would also like to note that she owns nothing except the plot and her Oc's so PLEASE ask before you borrow them!**

**Me: Thanks Pepper! So see you reader's next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Return of the Crimson Dynamo

Chapter Five, An interesting dinner invite part dos

The girl gave out a sigh and flipped her ebony hair behind her. She scoffed, talking for the first time in hours. Her voice was a calm soprano, almost motherly," I doubt it. I mean, what's more cooler than predicting the future using palms?"

Lacey snorted, as if this were some kind of inside joke only the three of them knew. Which it partially was. When she spoke, it was with an air of sarcasm," So how come you brag that at home your mind reading skills are more beast than Leah's premonitions?" Lucy knew she was trying to do one of two things.

The first was to get a rise out of her. However, considering the circumstances and her tone of voice, it wasn't likely. Besides, she had already annoyed someone once today. Twice if you counted the fact that, she had annoyed twins.

The second was that she was trying to get her to use her powers. Kind of like what Leah had just done. Being the cautious person that she was, Lucy would do it. Even though she didn't like to use her powers, she would do it so that Lacey would get out of her hair.

She let out a sigh and, upon looking up, noticed that everyone's eyes were staring into hers. To Lucy, they almost looked like serial killers waiting in the closet for the dumb blonde cheerleader to grab her sweater and kill her. However, Lucy wasn't going to let Lacey get the best of her.

A certain tension hung in the air and Lucy let out another long sigh as she looked at Lacey, who could practically pass off as a villain. With her unusually bright blue eyes and her twisted up fingers, which had only been polished this morning.

She turned towards her friends, who looked almost as devilish as she did save for Happy. She flashed him a flirtious grin then turned her attention back towards the rest of the group," Of course my powers are more beast than Leah's are. Just let me feel your palms," she instructed and each friend, save for her sisters, held out their palms.

She started with Happy and put her thumbs to his hand. Since she had dropped this habit not long ago, it wasn't hard to tell what they were thinking. She tried to keep it short, sweet and to the point. Reading minds came easier to her, now that she had learned to control her powers better and just read minds without touching.

This time when Happy had his palms felt, this girl's thumbs felt like ice daggers. Very, very cold but very, very sharp. Not to mention muscular. Did this girl work out? He would have to ask her when she was done. If he remembered that long.

When Lucy was done she flash Happy another flirtious look as she pulled her thumbs away," Basketball season and your date on Friday. So when does the season start anyway?" she questioned, moving onto Rhodey's hands.

Happy stuttered for a moment and when he finally came up with an answer, he was slightly shocked," Actually I think it starts like this month. Around two Thursdays from now," he waited for her approval and she nodded.

"I'll make sure to go to the games so I can root for you," She answered with a sudden purr to her voice. Then she turned her attention back to Rhodey," I see what you mean. Those pop quizzes in science are killer. Although last time I checked I think he was letting up on those next week so there shouldn't be much to worry about."

Rhodey nodded happily, as she let go of his hand. However, instead of going straight to Tony, she skipped over him to Pepper. She tried not to note his sour expression as she grabbed Pepper's hand ever so gently.

"Yeah right after you read his mind," Lacey muttered as she threw away her trey and sat back down to enjoy her holo victory.

Pepper also noted how cold the other girl's hands were. Not to mention the roughness of them. Nevertheless, she said nothing, and would mention it to her when the time was right. She figured that would be after she and Tony had defeated the Crimson Dynamo.

Lucy took note of that but made sure that Pepper didn't consciously know she had gone that deep. Instead she made a note to mention what she had read on Pepper's mind," Studying for that math test I see. Plus, making sure Tony gets his history homework in on time. I figured there was something else there."

But just when she let go and went to Tony he retreated his hand. The telepath raised her eyebrows at this," What gives? Didn't you want me to read yours too?"

The billionaire almost laughed but thought better of it," You know I would," he said with his arms crossed and his attitude too nonchalant," but I see you already read my mind this morning," To Lucy, he almost sounded irritated. Reasonably, it made sense.

Lucy leaned back in her seat and a playful smile formed on her lips," Getting better at sensing my telepathy I see. I'm impressed. How'd you do it?" Even though to a normal person she would've danced on the edge of their anger, Tony was different. He was used to her games. And he was used to losing.

Suddenly, just as he was about to answer, both phones went off simultaneously. Both grabbed their phones and read the mysterious texts that they had been given.

**So I hear Lucy's dad is moving a new company building in New York City. I figure if I invite her to celebrate. And if I invite Stark for an apology dinner, I'll be even happier.**

**Drop by Hammer Multinational at six and bring your teenage little selves!**

**~Justin**

Everyone else at the table save for Happy looked at the two. They both nodded and relayed their stories of the text to their friends. Eventually they got off topic and continued to talk for the rest of lunch period.

When the bell rang, the two friends walked to class together, side by side. They said nothing for a while and Lucy was the first to break the silence. Her voice seemed suspicious, almost as if she already knew what was going to happen.

"So I guess we're both going to have dinner with Hammer," She stated as they took seats near the front of the room. History could be rather a bore, but not with Lucy by your side.

She waited for Tony's answer, which didn't surprise her at all," No," he finally spoke. She turned to face him and gave him a look," I mean we're both going to eat with Hammer. But Hammer's up to something and I don't know what."

She nodded and stared into space for a moment, processing the information he had just given her. When she spoke next it was in a whisper because other kids were entering," So do you think Dynamo and Hammer are connected somehow?" She figured she had won this round but would somehow lose the next. And that was fine with her.

Tony looked at her with a large grin on his face with his reply," I love that you're as smart as I am. Have I ever told you that?" Lucy rolled her eyes and began to write.

"Only a thousand times," she challenged as he too began to write notes," But it's still nice to hear every once in a while." Then the two continued, not saying a word. Because that was all that needed to be said.

Several hours later after school, Tony appeared at the new Parkers Industries building. He entered the Lobby and instantly felt nostalgic. Nostalgic for the times when he and his father would stride into Stark International while everyone gawked in awe. Nostalgic for when he and his father would walk out as if nothing else in the world mattered but them. Here he felt it strongly.

Marble lined the walls, ceiling, and floor. Comfortable, and expensive, looking couches complimented the marble with their sheer whiteness. Thankfully, the mahogany secretary's desk was exactly what he was looking for. And in perfect sight if you didn't count the numerous people walking across the Lobby.

As he strode his way through the large crowd, he noticed there were also many elevators. The air was just as thick as it was filled with people. When he finally reached the desk, the woman looked up," Can I help you?" She asked with a dry, irritated tone to her voice.

_This must be Whitney, _He thought,_ Lucy's new step-mom._ Whitney had white hair with a large bun that stayed around the middle of her head. Her turquoise eyes suggested that she was young but not too young. Her tan business suit was the only thing that distinguished her from the other suits.

Suddenly, just as Tony was about to speak, an elevator door opened and out stepped a man. He was quite tall and almost as tan as Tony himself was. He had short, slick, dark brown hair and wore a black suit and dress shoes. Trailing behind him was Lucy.

Tony's heart almost skipped a beat, as it had many other times before, as he watched her flip her hair behind her. The simple movement of almost made him drool but as soon as the thought came, he checked his chin just in case.

As he made his way towards Tony, everyone around them almost stopped. Almost. The teenage billionaire quickly swallowed his pride as Anthony Parker reached him. His smile was infectious and soon Tony was smiling too.

"Whitney you didn't tell me Tony was visiting," he said he clapped Tony on the back and shook his hand. The shaking of Anthony's hand almost knocked Tony over but he didn't falter his (pretend) smile.

Whitney got up from her desk and glanced from Tony to Anthony to Tony," Well dear I only just met him. He had trouble getting here."

Anthony nodded and backed a little ways away from Tony but not before ruffling his hair first," Well it's good to see you anyway Tony. We're all pretty sorry about what happened to your dad," he looked down at the teen, who didn't show any emotion," But enough tears. Lucy says the two of you were invited to have dinner with Hammer. Am I right?"

Tony turned to glance at Lucy, who was waving innocently at him. He half glared at her and she practically laughed. He made sure to take a mental note of what happened.

_Why did you tell him? _He mouthed, hoping her dad wasn't paying attention. Which he wasn't.

_I had to. He would've figured it would eventually, _She replied and he nodded. That was her way of saying that her dad was being an overprotective asshole. And that went without saying. He was most likely scared for her safety but for reasons Tony wasn't sure of yet.

He turned his gaze back to Anthony and answered his question without trying to puke in his mouth too much," Yeah he did. I think it was something about apologizing to me and making Lucy feel welcome."

Anthony nodded, deep in thought as he glanced at Whitney then back at Tony," I see. Well I suppose I would've liked to have dinner with him first but if he wants you Ce-Ce I'm all for it," he turned his gaze to Lucy who looked a little flushed when he squeezed her," Just as long as you're back by nine thirty."

He let go of her and she nodded," Yeah dad, I know. Just let me get changed out of his drab," she looked down at her periwinkle long sleeved shirt, jeans and flats then flashed a smile at Tony," If that's alright with you?"

All turned their gaze to Tony and he nodded, sweating under pressure," That's fine. We have to be there by six anyway so don't rush."

She smiled and hugged him briefly," Great. See you down in five." She exclaimed and ran to the nearest elevator. As soon as she left, Tony relaxed a ten fold. If she was in this kind of mood then she'd stay this way the entire night. Which would be good for him in many ways.

Moments later when she finally came back down, Tony's jaw almost dropped. She wore a light blue dress with brown straps. Of course, she also had leggings underneath and wore inch heels. Her hair was styled in a long ponytail riding down to the middle of her back like a long waterfall.

Lucy pecked her father on the cheek before they were ushered to the limo waiting for them outside. Tony found it a relief when they waited for her near the building instead of the edge of the street. He would've been driven insane if they exchanged anymore-good byes and I love yous.

" See you tonight!" He exclaimed as the windows rolled up. The two adults were waving as people left the building for the day, ready to go home to their families.

And with that, the limo drove away, leaving two small ants in their wake. The two gave out a sigh of relief. But Tony wasn't finished yet. He wanted to know more about her dad's behavior. Why he had acted the way, he had. He figured she'd open up right away, but with her one could never be sure.

He turned to her while she looked out the window with a glum expression on her face. Her hand upheld her chin and he automatically knew where he wanted to begin," So how's the fam?" He asked and her face immediately brightened by his question.

A smirk formed in her lips and her hands found her lap," Where do I even begin?" she asked deviously and soon Tony found a smile on his own face.

Moments later, they finally arrived at Hammer Multinational. Lucy was thankful for the break on melting her butt to the frickin' limo seat. She was also thankful when Tony helped her.

The two walked into the building Lobby together and were quickly greeted by Sasha. She had white hair that was put up into a bun and a seriously killer expression on her face. If looks could kill Lucy swore this woman had probably killed more people than she could count in her lifetime. And that was a lot, considering how many people she knew.

"I assume you two are here for the dinner invite?" She asked in a tone that could cut Vibranium. Both nodded as quickly as possible, not wanting to anger the woman any more than possible," Follow me."

And with that, the two followed the woman to where Justin Hammer was waiting for them. A perfect smile was displayed on his face and his demeanor was one of evil. Lucy could tell because she sensed it all around him.

"Welcome," He greeted the two pulling out two other chairs.

**Me: So I know I'm quick on updating, but I have a ton of other projects I need to work on. I'd also again like to say a few things before I leave you with the disclaimer and a possible lecture about reviewing.**

**Lucy: Legion22 would like to thank the Misgiving Writer for reviewing the first two chapters, and hopes to see more reviews soon!**

**Me: Right! I also just want to give the readers a heads up and say that I might not have time for some projects because I'm starting a school newspaper. Meaning, that I might not have much time for Fanfiction.**

**Lacey: *mutters* which I highly doubt since you're in high school, you have a boyfriend, you do quiz bowl, you do book club and STILL get nearly perfect grades!**

**Me: Yeah…..*feels creped upon by Lacey* let's go with that. Anyway, I don't have much more to say other than please review! Lucy?**

**Lucy: Legion222 owns nothing except the plot and her own Oc's. If you'd like to borrow them, PLEASE ask!**


	6. Chapter 6

Return of the Crimson Dynamo

Chapter Six, An entertaining and chatful evening

Dinner was divine. The lamb was tender and the vegetables were just as succulent. As the two teens continued to eat, they remembered why they had been called to dinner that night. However, they didn't know how to implement what they wanted to do and say.

When the two thought it was appropriate, they shared a look. Hammer pretended not to notice while he continued to eat. Tony was the first to speak, but with a different approach than he normally did. At least Lucy hoped.

"So Hammer what was with the invite?" He asked trying to sound nonchalant. Lucy's palms began to sweat and her eyebrow twitched. Attempts at hiding it were slim and she hoped Hammer wouldn't notice. So far so good.

"Yes," He replied with a note of calmness. Leaning back in his chair with his arms wrapped around it. The air suddenly transformed from calm to alarming. Justin noted the teen's expressions as a smile played across his face," About that," he turned to Tony with an almost fake apologetic look on his face," I really am sorry about that last dinner invite. I didn't mean to blindly accuse you of such nonsense."

Tony tried to take Hammer's lies in strides. He could only play so well when Lucy was here, but he didn't blame her. He wouldn't. It wasn't her fault Justin was acting like an ass. However, no matter the circumstances, Tony had to play by the rules. Which meant making up with Hammer even though he probably wasn't sincere about it.

Hammer's head cocked forward, awaiting Tony's answer. The younger billionaire sighed and with a crocodile-grin he answered," Not a problem Hammer. I'm just glad Lucy has had the ability to witness your wonderful hospitality. She hasn't been to New York City in awhile and I was thinking about arranging a party for her."

The teens weren't surprised when Hammer once again faked a smile. He set down the mug he had been drinking from and leaned forward in his chair, as if amused. Tension rose in the air as the two males attempted to best each other. To Lucy, it was pure amusement. However, despite her amusement, she also knew it was a game. And, depending on how far it would go, probably even more.

"Well I'm glad to hear that," He replied, picking up his mug once more. He took a sip and the two waited. For minutes, there was pure silence. Then he spoke with an almost dark sense of humor," I wouldn't want to be the only one welcoming in the newbie. Did you know that Lucy's father helped me to gain my family's empire? I'm very grateful for him."

This Tony didn't know. Of course, Lucy hadn't bothered to tell him because at the time it was useless knowledge. Now however, she wished that she'd told him sooner. Nevertheless, it seemed lately things were getting out of hand.

With her working for S.H..D, her extra circulars, and other things she was doing her life was busier than ever. Especially if she wanted to get into college next year. She kept reminding herself that she was only two months older than Tony was. Keeping that in mind, she continued to listen to the men's conversation, pointing out each opponent's sparring weapons.

She pushed those thoughts aside and listened to Tony's brilliant answer. All of Tony's answers were brilliant, whether they were brilliantly stupid or just plain brilliant, but this was different. She could feel it. She could feel it down to her bones. She just hoped that this would change the playing field of the game. Because right now it didn't look like Tony would get out of this alive. Physically or speech wise.

"Actually I didn't," he wiped his mouth on his napkin then took a sip of his drink. When he finished the rest of his answer almost came out as a poke in the chest. If they were physically fighting, Tony would have finally gained the upper hand. Lucy just hoped that it stayed that way," But I think I might've heard it somewhere at school. You know how teenage kids are about gossip."

To spare him the rest, Lucy finished for him. She didn't care if he was doing well; she just wanted it to be over," Especially girls," she shot a glare at Tony who shrugged casually. She shook her head then focused back on Justin," So how is Hammer Multinational doing? I heard it's practically crushing Stark International right now. It's a good thing Parkers Industries isn't totally crushed as well," she glanced back at Tony again only this time with a smirk. That was for fighting with Hammer and he deserved it.

She figured he would either head the warning, or literally get his ass kicked. Either way was fine. So long as he headed the warning. Thankfully, he had received the message and Hammer spoke again. This time with more calmness and patience in his voice.

The tension in the air dropped temporarily. They would probably continue as soon as Lucy left the room. Which she made sure wouldn't happen. At least for now.

Hammer's sly grin turned genuine as he faced Lucy," Actually it is. I'm a tad surprised Parkers Industries has survived so long," he took another sip of water as a skanky looking server entered the room. She wore a black and white dress with white gloves and black heels. Her skirt only reached halfway down her knees, for which Lucy was grateful. She didn't hope to see the woman's ass or anything else that happened to be hanging out for that matter.

She nodded as the server picked up their plates and handed them desert, which was chocolate lava cake," I suppose it pays to be almost as rich as you," she was bribing him and Tony knew it. Finally, he had had enough.

As he scooted his chair away, Hammer looked up at him. Tony had tried not to make a scene which sadly hadn't worked," Leaving so soon?" Hammer asked with the utmost care to make sure he danced around the edge of sparring. He knew he had lost the first round and figured if he poked and prodded enough that he might get a second chance to beat the brat. No such luck.

"Yeah," he admitted with a slight genuineness. He tried to hide it in his voice but Lucy knew him all too well. Therefore, he lied. He figured he would be decked for it later and that was fine. So long as he was scolded later," You see we have this big science project due and I promised my partner I'd be available for tonight."

Hammer nodded and whispered a few words to the server. She nodded at the correct intervals and almost frowned several times. Tony couldn't hear the conversation but he knew that it somehow involved him. He also knew Lucy was listening because he noticed that when she was eating she had a deep look on her face. Almost as if, she was deep in concentration. Which she probably was.

He glanced away for a second, trying to avoid her reaching into his mind. Even if she did, he couldn't feel it. Glancing back at her, he noticed she was deep in her lava cake. He figured that if she hadn't seen him scoot away then he would be in the clearing. Sadly, no such luck. He could tell that she had seen him because as soon as Hammer started conversing with the server she shot a deadly glare at him. Translation: If you're leaving me, alone I swear I will have my revenge. And I mean it Anthony Edward Stark.

He shrugged and just as he was about to bounce Hammer opened his large, rich mouth," Oh Tony," the teenager turned around just as the other billionaire spoke his name. He knew Hammer was trying to get in another spar session, so he improvised when it was his turn to talk," Don't forget to tell those friends of yours that I say hello. I know Pepper must be dying to hear from me," Stark nodded.

"I will," and with that he was off. The server woman, who had just left, was following closely behind him. He tried not to do anything stupid as he stepped onto the nearest elevator.

A little ways away from the elevator Hammer decided that it was time to get his game on. He was alone with the girl, and hoped to get some answers out of her. And right now was the perfect way to get them. He decided to begin with a simple move and work his way up. If she defeated him, so be it. He just hoped she didn't for his sake. And his pride.

A small chuckle escaped from his lips as a heinous smile played across his face. Lucy tried to ignore the idiot, which was easier said than done. She sighed and decided to play his game. She almost rolled her eyes but thought better of it. This would be a long match no matter who won.

"Alright Hammer," she said with the utmost confidence. Even though she was confident outside, she didn't feel it so much on the inside. She swallowed a newly formed lump in her throat and began fighting for her life," What do you want to know about me?" she figured this was what he had been getting but wouldn't say it while Tony was around. And now that Tony wasn't around, he could ask away.

She hoped that she had asked the right question. However, being a telepath she knew exactly what he was thinking. And knowing what someone was thinking had helped her over the years. By a lot. So, in asking this question, she knew exactly what his game was. And knowing what his game was could be just as important as knowing how he was going to play and what he was after.

She allowed Hammer to think for a moment as he tried to come up with an answer. She figured it was be either lame or lame. Most likely the latter, considering the fact that he had battled Tony and lost bitterly. When he finally answered, it wasn't what she expected.

Several blocks away from Hammer Multinational Tony entered his armory where Rhodey and Pepper were waiting for him. As he entered the two looked up from what they had been doing and swarmed him. He hoped he didn't have to battle them as he had Hammer but what he said would depend on what they would say. He figured there wouldn't be but only time would tell.

"So how was your dinner with Hammer?" Rhodey asked as soon as Tony sat down. Of course, Rhodey sat next to him and Pepper on the recliner. Tony figured he was trying to make it casual since he figured. So he shot casual back at him. It wasn't that he was angered with Rhodey but he didn't want them to know too much about last night. Not yet anyway.

Suspension rose in the air. Just to make sure the others weren't entirely left out, he told them. He told them the entire story starting when he had picked up Lucy to how he had left. However, he did leave some details out. He figured Lucy would inform them of those and then reprimand him later.

For good reason too. When he was done, they all said nothing for long moments. When someone finally spoke, it was Pepper. She tried not to sound too serious or grave.

"So what do you think Hammer wanted out of you?" she asked with a serious note of curiosity. Both followed him to holo screens. Rhodey on his right and Pepper on his left. Just how he liked it.

He turned to glance at his friends with a note of sincerity. If he didn't, those next moments that followed would make him a laughing stock for sure. He continued to type for a couple moments then spoke," I don't know. But I do this know. Whatever Hammer wanted, I don't think it had anything to do with me. I think it had something to do with-"

The teenage billionaire was stopped short. He grinned to himself as he clicked on a red screen. It haloed writing. He minimized the other screens and clicked on it.

The three waited as the screen opened, revealing Lucy. Tony noted that since he had last seen her, she had changed her outfit. Instead of her evening attire, she was now wearing an aquamarine sweatshirt and shorts. Her hair was held in a ponytail and her dark skin was glowing in the light of her bedroom.

The bedroom itself was actually quite nice. Her wallpaper, which was also aquamarine, had lacings on it. The lacings themselves were patterned diagonally up and down.

Her bed was mahogany looking and took up half the screen. It too was blue and a canopy. That was all that could be seen of the room, along with millions of pillows behind her. She curled back long, flowing, ebony hair away from her face and a glare tainted her otherwise goddess-like figures.

Tony would've soiled his pants if it had been anyone else other than her. Nevertheless, he figured that if she called him it would be of some importance. He continued to attempt not to soil himself as he looked at her features then shook his head and cleared his throat. Not focusing on her beauty was harder than he expected, especially now that he wasn't dating Whitney anymore.

"Hey Tony," she greeted with an almost sickly sweetness added to her voice. Her smile grew quite large and Tony zoomed away from her face, just to see more of the room. He tried to answer her as best as he could, again, without soiling himself.

"Hey Lucy," he greeted, glancing back at his friends. Both waved him forward and he sighed with much regret," So how was desert with Hammer? Was he even more interesting than at dinner?" he tried to keep the conversation interesting. Or at least semi.

Lucy's next comment squashed that faith, like a bug. When she answered, it was almost in frustration," Really Stark? Really? Is that all you have to say for yourself?" she hissed as Tony laughed so hard he almost doubled over. It was an old game, or at least he hoped that's what she was getting at," You think Hammer was playing a game with you at dinner? Of course he wasn't! He was trying to get to you! Trying to bring you down! Did you not see that? Or at least figure it out?"

When Tony finally stopped laughing Lucy sat up and crossed her arms defiantly. She looked almost as irritated as she sounded and surprised Tony at how well she kept her temper under control," Uh, actually I didn't," he responded with a child-like innocence. He was thankful for when she let him a break.

She gave out another sigh, this time sounding as if she had just let go of a truck full of turmoil. Which she probably had, considering who Lucy was and what she could do," Fair enough. He didn't make it that obvious anyway," tossing her hair behind her, as if she didn't care. A personal trait of hers," At least he didn't do it in front of you," she spoke with tears in her voice.

Tony knew she could be a sensitive person, and had in the past, but this was different. This sounded like she was in trouble. But to find out what kind of trouble Tony needed answers. Now. So he did what he did best," What? What did he do to you?" now was the time to be sympathetic, not playful. They always had time to be playful.

She gave out a reluctant sigh, almost as if there were something holding her back. If there was, he hoped she would tell him anyway. It wasn't like they hadn't told each other secrets before. And he wasn't just talking regular secrets. He was talking about big secrets. Secrets that, not even Pepper or Rhodey knew. At least not. When Lucy finally answered, it was a simple reply and nothing more.

"He knows," she tossed more ebony hair behind her shoulder. A sign that she was worried. He waited for more as she continued this time sounding more like herself," I think he knows about Lady Blue Hood. I read his mind last night and the Crimson Dynamo's working for him," this time it was her turn to wait for his response.

The line was silent for several minutes. What felt like hours passed before Tony rejoined with more questions. Lucy figured this," What else did you find about him? And what else did he say when I left?"

He was almost ready to beat Hammer but knowing Lucy, they would still get their revenge without laying a hand on him. A response came and one that he half expected her to say," Well I also read that he's planning to destroy Stark International if he can't buy it from you. Financially I mean," she grabbed a wooden brush from the corner of her room and pulled some of her hair forward. Beginning to brush, Tony figured she was feeling better than se had when she called," Then when I take over Parkers Industries in a couple months he wants to work with us to build weapons. Not just for S.H.I.E.L.D but for super villains too. He was going to offer me a contract but I left before he could offer," she continued her rant as she pulled some more wads of hair towards the brush," And for the record, you are in so much trouble when I physically get to you Edifred," she mock scolded. Putting the brush down and both hands on her hips, she was satisfied. For now.

Tony's face flushed and before he knew it, both friends were down on their knees laughing. Both faces were red and Tony sigh with a slight blush on his face. To Lucy, it looked more as if a kindergartener had taken the reddest marker they could find and colored his face. This was good. He needed a little humility now and then.

He knew this was just a pet name Lucy had given him when they were younger. H knew that, despite his friends laughing at him, they were just as embarrassed as he was on the inside. However, their way of showing it was different than his. He wished that sometimes they'd just grow up.

He remembered back to when they were five, and playing on the swing set. He had pushed Lucy off the swing at the day care they used to go to. And when she accidently fell in the wood chips and scraped up her knee.

If memory served him correctly, she still had the scare to prove it. And after she had gotten all bandaged up, he had been put in time out, where he spent the rest of his time. Mean while, she started to call him Edifred to the other children.

Each would point and laugh and each would remember the stupid nickname she had given him. And all because his middle name was Edward.

He tried to shake off his embarrassment, which was no use. He was still hearing the ringing of his friends' laughter and tried the best he could to ignore them. When the ringing didn't go away, he continued as if nothing had ever happened," Yes mom," he waited but the only response he received was more laughter.

Although to his thankfulness, the laughter was short. When she was done, she spoke in a more serious tone and sounded a thousand times better than when she had first called. This was probably why she had called in the first place. To get reassurance from someone other than her father. Remembering her habits, Tony figured he would hear about her father's reactions tomorrow.

"Okay sorry," she apologized with glowing blue eyes. Tony could sense the sincerity of her voice as Pepper and Rhodey's laughter filled the armory," I didn't mean for it to go that far," she ran a hand through her hair and Tony's heart skipped several beats.

"It's alright," he waved it off. He figured he would get her later but for what he wasn't sure," They're always acting immature. Anyways, so when do you want to start patrolling tomorrow night?" he wanted to set up some kind of time so that they would know when to meet next.

He waited for several short moments before hearing her soprano voice respond. When she did, it was direct and to the point. Not around the bush and not playful or bashful. Just to the point. Exactly how he liked her. And had since they were toddlers.

"Around six," she lay back on her bed and where her head once was her feet occupied," We'll be finished eating by then and I've already finished my science project. I just need to okay it by the teacher," Tony wolf whistled at her work. He figured she would finish her project early, but not as early as him.

He took that to thought at his next response," Sounds good. See you in school then," and with that the line died. While the two friends' continued, laughing Tony pressed the elevator door. It opened immediately to him and he left the two as they were.

He figured he didn't want to disturb them, laughing and all. Inside, he was somewhat furious at Rhodey. Rhodey had known about the nickname, ever since he had gotten it. So what was the big deal with it when Lucy had announced it tonight?

He could understand Pepper but Rhodey was different. He figured he would ask him tomorrow at school, since he probably wouldn't still be laughing at it then.

He thought about this as he walked under the bright lights of the New York City streets. He felt better not carrying money with him. Especially in New York. He had lived here all this life, but you never knew when Iron Monger or-

His thoughts were interrupted when the said villain landed in front of him. Even though he tried to identify him, he couldn't. The voice modulator had a password that he didn't feel like cracking at the moment.

"Excuse me son," Spoke the robot with urgency for," But have you seen or heard of a woman who calls herself Lady Blue Hood?" the man inside tried not to sound too impatient as his fuel ran out. He waited for Tony to answer, but still nothing.

Tony tried to answer as best as he could. He knew that Hammer knew about Lucy but didn't know how much he knew. Once again he lied, only this time it was a real lie," Sorry sir. Haven't seen her. Although you might want to check the downtown area. I heard she was patrolling down there," he hoped it was a true lie and was grateful when Iron Monger left.

"Thanks kid," the robot said and flew away as fast as he could.

When he had finally gone, Tony gave out a sigh of relief and quickly took out his cell phone. Using his almost frozen fingers, he tapped the numbers on the screen and waited for the phone to pick up. When it did he instantly felt guilty," Hello? Lucy? Yeah Hammer's looking for you. He's headed downtown," he waited for a response as he finally entered the Road's house.

He hoped that Roberta wasn't still up. Or he was dead.

**Me: So I hope you guys liked the chapter. It was a bit longer than I usually do, which is good because I need longer chapters. I also realized that when writing this chapter it was mostly drama.**

**Lucy: Legion22 would also like to point out that yes; she did come up with the nickname Edifred for Tony. She says that when she discovered his middle name, she decided that it would be a good and funny nickname to give him and thus Edifred was born.**

**Me: So now that you know the origin of the nickname, get ready for the next few chapters because it's going to be a bumpy ride! I know I haven't had much action and I probably promised it to you guys last chapter and I apologize for that! I just wanted to make sure you guys read this scene. I also rather got bored of writing, so I decided to cut it when I got bored.**

**Lucy: Legion22 doesn't own anything except the plot and her own Oc's so please ask before you use them! And don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Return of the Crimson Dynamo

Chapter Seven, A battle royal

Thankfully, when Tony got home, he wasn't dead. Roberta wasn't up and the house was silent. He felt he didn't need to be quiet, but knew it would be better if he were. He had already had a terrible experience once and wasn't going to risk it again. He shuddered at the thought of the old memory and immediately pushed it out of his mind.

Twelve hours later, he was fully charged and ready to go. He quickly dressed and before he could even begin to eat breakfast, he heard very loud laughter. Pausing for a moment, he listened to the conversation playing out in the dinning room.

"Well I'm glad to see you again," Roberta said with a voice like an innocent young child's. Tony kept this in mind as he continued to listen, leaning against the wall that separated him from the dinning room," I know the boys mentioned you and your father had moved to another building. How many does he have now?"

This time, Lucy's voice spoke. It was her usual soprano except a little perkier. Not exactly a bad kind of perky, just one he hadn't heard in a while," In New York alone at least five. He's already spreading across the United States."

Silence filled the room and before he knew it, Tony was being called to the table. This time it was Pepper who spoke," Hey Tony why don't you join us? There should be enough room here for all of us," A smile could be hinted as Tony entered the room.

Not surprisingly enough, he did see Lucy. Her flowing ebony hair was done in a curly ponytail. Her outfit was simple as usual and not matching as usual. She wore a blue long sleeve shirt and dark wash jeans. Her Chuck Taylor's were hidden underneath her jeans.

Next to her stood Lacey and Leah. Both looked quite put out and not as beautiful as she. They almost looked like axe murders but Tony thought better of saying so. Axe murders that looked a lot like Lucy.

"You alright Tony? You look a little tired," Lacey, questioned with unreasonable sarcasm. It wasn't like her to be this bitchy, at least now that Tony remembered. He hoped she wasn't like this on their ride to school.

"Ignore her," Lucy muttered with a slight hint of motherly scolding. To Tony, she had always seemed like a mother-type figure, even after his own mother had passed on," She just woke up on the wrong side of the parking lot this morning."

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony noticed Lacey roll her eyes. Leah, he noted, seemed a bit on edge. He didn't know why or for what reason but he knew he would find out later. Whether Lucy wanted him to or not.

He finished breakfast in record timing and made it just in time for the bus. When they got in Tony decided not to sit by Happy, but by Lucy. As usual, she was two steps ahead of him and had already reserved a seat for him. Typical.

She had just closed her cell phone when he sat down. Her hair flew past him as she tossed it behind her.

"So what was up with the girls this morning?" He tried to sound casual but no such luck. He and Lucy had known each other for so long; he forgot who won which fights and who lost. To him, it didn't matter. What mattered was that they were still friends, could still help each other when they needed it.

She gave out a lone sigh before answering. Translation: she didn't know how to respond. He waited until she did and listened carefully," They're mad because I battled Titanium Man without their help," she stated as if it didn't matter. Tony almost fell out of his seat but thought better of it when receiving dual glares from the seat in front of them," And I see you glaring. Mom says you guys are grounded."

The girls' hmphed and crossed their arms. Silence followed as snow made its way down the bus windows. For several minutes, it was the only sound Tony heard.

"Why?" It didn't make sense. Why would they be mad at her? She was older than them by at least a year. What was so important about the fight that they were pissed off at her? Tony tried not to relay his thoughts to Lucy. Easier said than done.

He watched her roll her eyes then rejoin with a note of flippancy in her voice," Because I almost was injured several times and apparently he thinks he knows my secret identity," Tony waited for more as she adjusted her backpack on her lap. The bus jolted to a stop and the doors opened," Ever since last night when you called me, Hammer's been on my trail non-stop. We almost got close enough to the new Parkers Industry building. Dad knows what I am but Whitney doesn't. At least not yet."

She bit her upper lip. A nervous habit that had begun after her parents' divorce. There was more. Tony could smell it. He pressed on," So what happened when you got home last night?" he figured it was ligament question.

Lucy almost chuckled, as the bus started moving again. She smiled slightly and began her tale," He was pissed," Tony's eyes lit up and Lucy cleared her throat," he was really upset. When I told him everything that happened, he was so mad he almost broke a wall. He's going to talk to Hammer tonight but what Hammer did really hit a nerve. I don't know why or what for and I couldn't read his mind. He sent me to my room before I could stop him from almost damaging the phone. It took Whitney, several glasses of coffee and a call from mom just to call him down."

Tony's eyes bulged again. For Lucy's dad to get angry. Well, that took a lot. Even more for Lucy herself to get angry. What Hammer did last night must've been the straw that broke the camel's back. For whatever reason, Hammer was going to get it. Really bad.

The bus stopped once more and the two jolted forward again. Both tried to keep their balance for the rest of the ride. The only thing that could be heard was the pitter-patter of the rain slowly making its way down the bus windows.

Slightly farther away and in a gloomier atmosphere, Hammer Multinational owner Justin Hammer stood outside his window. Watching the rainfall, harder and harder he hardly noticed the knock to his door.

"It's open," He announced turning around only to face Sasha, with the Crimson Dynamo following closely behind her. A smile played across his face and he sat down on the couch next to the window. Leaning back he rested his hands behind his head," Welcome Dynamo. I trust your evening went as expected with the family?"

_Of course, it hadn't, _Hammer thought as waited for Dynamo's response. He knew it hadn't. He had made sure of it. He had killed the man's wife and child. And all because he hadn't killed Iron Man, War Machine or the Lady Blue Hood on first sight_ it wasn't my fault that he didn't kill them. I just figured he wouldn't be a focused when I hired him._

Finally, Dynamo answered. It was quite simple, for a Russian scientist," Actually it didn't," His voice almost quavered but he recovered. Hammer knew he was thinking about something else, but couldn't pin point it. It didn't matter. Right now, he needed to get rid of those three pests before they bothered him anymore.

"I see," Hammer nodded as he glanced at Sasha, then back at his new ally," Well since you have no place to go, why not work for me? I'll supply you with room and board. Weapons and costume, naturally."

The old man caught on quick. Almost too quick for Hammer's taste however he wasn't going to kill him now. At least not yet. He almost looked like he was contemplating something, but Hammer couldn't tell for sure," I'll do it." The older man let out a sigh.

Hammer's fingers pressed together. They moved toward his mouth and he leaned even farther back into his couch. His feet propped up on the arm," Perfect. Meet me tonight outside the building. We've got work to do. You're dismissed."

Without another word, Dynamo left. His large suit clomped as it moved. Just as Sasha was about to leave as well, he caught her arm and pulled her towards him. He almost felt her resist him, but wasn't going to make a point of it.

"Keep an eye on him," He whispered leaning close to her now so that goose bumps appeared all over her skin," Make sure he doesn't try anything. And keep an eye on those two kids. Especially the girl. I have a feeling her father's going to make this game very nasty very quickly."

Sasha nodded as she stood up," Speaking of Anthony Parker, he called you this morning. He said he wanted to have dinner with you tonight. Something about last night. I told him you'd call back after your meeting this morning with the board."

And without another word, she too left the room with her heels clomping behind her. Hammer watched her go, and for a second almost thought, she had done something. He shook his head and turned on the Tv.

As lunch rounded the corner, Pepper and Rhodey couldn't help but wonder what all had happened to Tony the night before. And as the bible says, ask and you shall receive. The same situation also happened to Lucy.

Some time during their conversation, Whitney approached the table. All turned to face the diva. Her arms crossed and lips pursed," Don't mean to interrupt your conversations but I have an announcement to make."

"So make it," Rhodey piped up which earned a glare from Tony. Rhodey shrugged and Tony returned his attention back to Whitney," we're kind of busy here."

Whitney snorted, as if she didn't understand some kind of inside joke. Which she didn't however this didn't stop her from speaking," With what? Making sure you have something to talk about in your puny lives," turning to Tony and Lucy she looked almost apologetic," No offense, guys."

"None taken." Lucy spoke before Lacey or Leah could open their mouths. She shot them both a glare. Translation: You speak another word and I'll bite your heads off. Permanently.

Both grew quiet and this time, Pepper spoke. With much impatience added to her voice and her butt almost rising off the seat," Get to the point already!"

Face red, fists clenched, she finally sat back down. Crossing her arms defiantly, she leaned back and huffed quietly to herself. Having been distracted for a second, Tony again refocused himself on Whitney.

Throwing back her glossy, white hair, Whitney pretended as if she hadn't heard. Or hadn't wanted to," Anyways, my dad's going to be gone this weekend so I'm throwing a party. You all are invited," she glanced around the table until her eyes met Lucy's, then Tony's," That is, if I get to take Lucy shopping?"

The said hero face palmed, and the other girls at the table burst out in laughter. Rhodey rolled his eyes and Tony just shook his head. Whitney's face suddenly grew bright and a smile played across her face.

"Perfect! Meet me at the mall tomorrow night!" And with that, she ran off without another word. Looking over giddy, she ran away from the table with glee.

When Whitney had finally left, Lucy turned to Tony. Thankfully, he wasn't laughing like the others. She just hoped he wouldn't break out when she was talking with him, or some other time when she wasn't around.

"So what are you thinking about Dynamo? Anything?" She asked, and waited for his response. His thoughts seemed clouded, but Lucy wasn't going to push. She figured if she did, she would live to regret it for the rest of her life if not her high school career. Fortunately, it didn't take long.

"Something's driving him," He said, thinking aloud now as everyone else left the table. Which meant they were alone," Some outside force is making him do this. I've seen Dynamo what can do. Something's got to be motivating him to do this."

Lucy got the idea. She voiced her own thoughts aloud, thinking that it was okay. And that she wouldn't be punished for wearing clothing that didn't match. Go figure. Just her luck," The same outside force that made him steal from Stark International. I have an idea."

Lucy leaned in close to her old playmate, and whispered her beyond insane idea to him. She leaned back and waited for his response. When he gave her a thumbs up they walked to class together. As they were walking, Lucy got another idea.

"So where do you want to meet tonight and at what time? My dad has me going to this cotillion thing tonight at eight," She explained as she sat down next to him in History," Can't miss it."

Again, Tony thought for a moment as they got out their notebooks. When he finally replied, it was a little hard to hear because so many people were entering all at once. It almost made Lucy's head hurt trying to concentrate over it. However, she didn't let it bother her," Stark Industries building, seven," Silence ensued between the two as the teacher began her lecture. When Tony finally spoke again, it was with humor and spit," As for cotillion, I'll make sure to tell Rhodey. His mom signed him up for the same thing. Anyway, remind me to get a pic of you in one of Whitney's dresses. I'd love to see you."

She turned to glare at him. Not even close to feeling guilt, Tony ignored the look on her face. It was priceless, and worth a good laugh now and again. He would have to tell Rhodey about this after school," I'll try to remember to tell Rhodey."

Lucy nodded and tried to focus on the lecture about the aftermath of War World ll.

Back at Hammer Multinational, Hammer had just finished a delightful conversation with Anthony Parker. However, in retrospect, he wouldn't say that it had been very delightful. From what it sounded like, Mr. Parker was furious with him. Something about his daughter and how he had acted the night before. Hammer still didn't understand this and was about to go into one of his five second ponder sessions when Sasha entered the room.

He glanced up as she did. Leaning back on his couch and propping his feet up, a grin played across his devilish baby-like face. Folding his hands and resting them on his stomach, he spoke," Sasha, how is our guest doing? Any signs of suicide yet?"

Despite his tone of voice, he truly was serious. No matter how much his tone conveyed otherwise, he really didn't want to see one of his most powerful and intelligent ally. Fortunately, Sasha's response reassured him that this client wasn't going anywhere anytime soon," Actually, no. He sulks but he doesn't say a word. Hasn't even done anything since you sent him away. What exactly am I supposed to be looking for?"

She had a good point. One that he would explain later. Right now, he needed to focus more on those three heroes than anything else. That was the first and foremost important thing to him. If they decided to track him, he would be in trouble.

Not even daring to think of what came out of his mouth, he retorted," Nothing right now. So what have you learned of Iron Man and his friends? I hope I can smash them once and for all!"

"Well apparently Stane is mad at them," she reported in almost a monotone. However, Hammer saw directly through her disguise, which was why they had so much fun together. He listened to the rest of what she had to say. Giddiness almost coated the air when she spoke next," he thinks they stole from Stark International instead of the Crimson Dynamo."

Hammer almost cackled with glee. This was perfect. This was exactly what he had planned for all along. Now he just needed it to stay this way and he could rid the world of Iron Man and his friend's," And he still hasn't connected Dynamo to me yet?" he could almost feel the anticipation on his tongue. In the air. It was filled with it.

Sasha shook her head," Not at all. Although he's beginning to suspect you." Sadly, the last part of the sentence Hammer didn't listen to, because he was too busy laughing at his own win. Now all he had to do was win with Iron Man and his friends.

Eventually, Sasha had decided that she had heard enough of his devilish cackle, and left the room. She had been wanting to tell Hammer something else. But she could tell that her emotions, her feelings, would take the back seat when it came to Iron Man. Which was the reason she couldn't stand Iron Man, or any talk of him for that matter.

She would wait. She would wait to tell him, even if it meant hiding her feelings. Right now, she didn't care. Right now, all she cared about was destroying Iron Man. Now she had a reason. Now she had a purpose. She had a purpose, to kill Iron Man.

A little later at the Road's house, Tony snuck out. However, just as he was in the process of doing so, Rhodey followed him. Sadly, he only discovered this after he had reached the armory and put on his armor.

"Rhodey? What in the hell are you doing here? I told you I'd call you later!" Tony shouted as his friend just stood there with his arms crossed. Tony's fists were clenched so hard he thought they might stick that way.

"Yeah well I wasn't going to just sit around and let you have all the fun," The other boy shot back as he got up in his face. Well, as much of his face as he could from his height," besides, what's the point of creating War Machine if you don't use it?"

Just then, a voice replied to that. The voice itself sounded almost impatient, and a bit cranky. Like a female's. Tony knew exactly who it was and not just by the sound," As much as I'd love to hear you both argue some more," she said stepping out of the light, which revealed her light blue costume from two nights ago. Both boys turned to look at her, even though he had already known she was there. Her thoughts invaded his like a bad idea. It was hard to resist temptation. However, he had been doing it for a while and had managed just fine," We really have to go. I heard Hammer's planning on stealing from Stark International again."

"Only this time he's using Titanium Man," Tony announced and the two turned to look at him incredibly," and the Crimson Dynamo."

"So what?" Lucy challenged, like a natural Parker. Her father would be proud if he heard her right now," Hammer figures he'll have more firepower. So we hit him with everything we've got. You, Rhodey, and a telepath. No problem."

As Tony went to the floating holo charts, Rhodey rejoined to his question. It was a bit stricter than Tony had expected. However, he later decided that what Rhodey had said was fine," Doesn't matter. We should still be prepared, no matter what the circumstances. Even if it's just Stilt Man and Joe Schmoe."

Tony winced as he finished typing on the holo charts, he turned to face them," Rhodey's right. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Right now we have some place to be."

The two friends shared a look and nodded. The entire flight was silent. Even Tony didn't talk. Nor were Rhodey's side comments were available aloud. This worried Lucy but not entirely. She figured there was some reason for this, but wasn't sure what yet.

When they finally reached the Stark International tower, they were blasted. Lucy was thankful that she didn't have to try to defend herself from Titanium Man again. Her thankfulness was cut short when the Crimson Dynamo and Titanium Man appeared.

The three heroes immediately were into their usual battle positions while the villains just stood there, looking nonchalant. Lucy was almost tempted to abandon it when Tony shook his head at her. She nodded and listened as Titanium Man began to speak. Almost everything that came out of his mouth was a lie. Tony could tell.

"I know you're probably wondering what we're doing here at Stark International," He spoke, pacing back and forth in front of the said building. Something about him seemed off about him but what Tony wasn't sure. He paid attention to his body language," and why we're stealing from it as well."

"Doesn't exactly keep me up nights," Rhodey responded as his body tensed even further inside his suit. He almost looked like he was yelling at Titanium Man," but yeah, we would."

Dynamo moved forward and would've pursued them. However, Titanium Man put his arm in front of the villain. He shook his head vigorously and then turned back to the heroes. Dynamo stepped back and Titanium Man continued pacing, this time with his large arms behind his back.

"I suppose it wouldn't keep you up nights," He continued glancing at each in turn," Nevertheless, I think you deserve to know what I plan on using my stolen Stark technology for."

Lucy rolled her eyes when Titanium Man's back was turned. She had finally had enough of this. She decided the best way to get out of this alive was to get right to the point. Crossing her arms defiantly she finished his sentence," Let me guess, your boss is going to use them for some kind of weapon or to upgrade your armor. Wouldn't be surprised. Crappiest piece of armor I've seen in my life. At least with Iron Monger it's more original."

_Don't give him ideas! _Shouted Rhodey mentally. And quite loud as well because out of the middle of nowhere, she winced. The pain wasn't too excruciating however, which was good. She would need the rest of her energy for the fight.

_That's the last thing we need! _Tony exclaimed as well and Lucy almost dropped to her knees. Apparently, Titanium Man saw this because he stopped in the middle of his monologue. Turning to the Crimson Dynamo, he was shot at before he could say another word. When he finally got up his anger took over. His fists clenched, he spat.

"You know it's rude to interrupt an evil villain when he's in the middle of a monologue!" He screamed and dived towards Lucy fists first.

As soon as Titanium Man was out of the picture, Dynamo shot the two with his new missiles that Hammer had given him. The missiles hit with perfect accuracy and the boys were sent flying backwards into the building.

Thankfully, they only crashed into the first wall of the building. Nevertheless, Tony didn't want to take any chances. He wanted to take out this guy as soon and as quickly as possible. He pulled himself up and noticed that Dynamo was already coming for them. To save time, he picked up a nearby street lamp and threw it at him. It connected with the villain's abdomen.

The hit wouldn't give them much time to prepare. However, it would give them enough time to prepare for Dynamo's next attack. This was what Tony had been banking on.

_Crack! _Titanium Man's fist hit Lucy's abdomen. She thought she heard a few ribs crack but ignored it. She was flung several more feet more behind the Stark building. Wiping her chin, she picked herself up as Titanium Man landed a little too close for comfort.

"Don't try to fight me," He said throwing another punch. She dodged it and threw his hand back towards his face," it won't work. I know your powers, girlie." The punch hit and his mask was dented. He growled in frustration.

Lucy laughed weakly. Of all the insults this person could throw, that was probably the least one that affected her. She had already been called it a hundred times. This guy wasn't any different. Now it was her time to keep him on his toes.

"Oh yeah," She said now blending into the shadows of the area of the building. Her pain increased, as she kept moving. Her body ached for rest. But she knew that she had to keep moving. She watched him as he searched for her. She almost gave away her position, and immediately thought better of it," why don't you come and catch me then?"

Her breathing grew shallower as she focused one more attack. It didn't have to be significant it just had to hit. She focused the rest of her mental energy on Titanium Man, who was closing in on her position. He almost looked he was steaming, and Lucy thought it was because she was injured. Shaking her head, she sent all of her mental energy towards Titanium Man.

Making sure he still followed, she picked up a small pebbled and threw it at him. She figured it was lame but she didn't know how else to make him follow her. When she had finally reached the other side, she peered out from behind her spot. Noticing that Titanium Man was right behind her, she slowly made her way around this side of the building.

She figured this was probably lame but she didn't care. She had a plan and she was going to stick with it. As she carefully glanced behind her, she noticed that her mental blast had affected Titanium Man, even under all that metal.

She thanked every deity she knew and continued moving.

On a different side of the Stark building, Iron Man and War Machine were getting their butts handed to them. Even though there were two of them. The problem was that it seemed as if Dynamo were all over the place, even though they knew he wasn't.

Just as Dynamo was about to shoot another missiles War Machine hit him with the heaviest artillery he had. Several grenade like missiles hit the large armored villain. The villain held up his fists to try to block them but it was no use. Each hit harder and harder than before and soon enough Dynamo was plunging to the ground.

Tony turned to Rhodey in the air, blocking the other hero's body with his own arm. Rhodey turned to look at his friend," We need a plan. How are we going to stop this guy? He's like you and me combined."

Rhodey almost snickered then thought better of it. They didn't have much time before Dynamo got up so he decided to blurt out his thoughts," I'll distract him while you go in." To make sure he did what he said, Rhodey flew down to the fallen villain," When I say so," He heard him shout while blasting Dynamo with his small machine gun.

Tony watched the fight as Dynamo swung a punch and almost hit Rhodey. Rhodey elbowed Dynamo back then blasted him with bullets again. Just as Rhodey did so, Tony noticed a small form walking behind the fighting giants. And following the smaller form was a larger one.

He figured the forms were Lucy and Titanium Man. He knew because Titanium Man looked like he was weak from some kind of mental blast. And Lucy looked like she had been injured in the ribs but wasn't entirely ignoring the fiery sensation of pain.

_Trying bringing him more towards Rhodey and I. I'll give you the signal when we're ready. _He couldn't tell if she responded or not. When she did, it sounded mumbled. Almost as if, she was under water.

_On it. Shouldn't be much longer before he's down._

Pffft. Yeah right. By the time that happened, Lucy would be too busy to tell whether she was a telepath or not. He almost made a sarcastic remark but before he could say anything else, he heard someone call his name. Then he heard it again this time much louder than before," Now Tony!"

Shaking his head he landed near Rhodey and Dynamo, who were both locked in battle. Both were wrestling each other, locked in a stalemate. He blasted Dynamo with one shot. Dynamo went down with a _smack!_

Tony winced from inside his suit. From what he heard, it sounded like he was down for the count. Tony only hoped that was true because if it was, that was good. At least for Lucy's sake.

He looked towards where Lucy and Titanium Man had been earlier, and saw nothing. He grit his teeth and noticed that Rhodey looked tense beside him. Turning his gaze to Rhodey, he decided to vocalize his thoughts.

"Lucy's in trouble," he said and Rhodey nodded. Dynamo groaned on the ground next to them and Tony kicked him to make sure he was down. When he didn't move, Tony checked one villain off his list. One more to go," I'll one way and you go another."

Rhodey nodded as they made their way into the cool New York night sky. It was a bit windy but nothing the boys couldn't handle. Or hadn't handled already," I'll get Lucy you get Titanium Man."

Tony nodded and the two of them executed their plan. The plan was simple. One would keep Titanium Man distracted while the other saved Lucy.

_Stay sharp, _Lucy thought to herself as Titanium Man shot more Vibranium towards her. She limped out of position while clutching an arm close to herself. It felt numb, which was the result of being hit with a small bit of Vibranium. Multiple times in fact. The searing pain almost made convinced her that it was cut off. However, she knew that it wasn't true. It was still there. However, just barely.

Both legs had also been seduced to the pain of Vibranium, just not as much. Not to mention limping around the Stark building more times than she could count. Her legs ached so horrendously that she felt as if they were going to fall off any minute now. She kept waiting for them to. She continued to drag herself along the wall of the Stark building, still sticking to the shadows so that Titanium Man didn't see her.

Earlier in the battle, she had broken some ribs, which too felt numb. Her entire abdomen felt like hell ever since he had punched her. Feeling too exhausted she finally collapsed as far away from Titanium Man as possible.

She heard distant shouts coming from Titanium Man's position but was so out of it that she didn't recognize anyone's voice. Sadly, she didn't even recognize the voice of the person rescuing her. She was so out of it that the world around her completely collapsed and turned into a black hole right before her eyes.

"Iron Man I've got her!" Rhodey shouted between the clashing of Tony and Titanium Man's fight. At first Rhodey didn't think that Tony heard him because of how loud their weapons were firing off. Nevertheless, he was proved wrong.

"Good then go! Don't stop until she's safe!" Tony exclaimed back as he kicked Titanium Man in the groin with his knee. His answer was almost drowned out by Titanium Man's hand scraping against Iron Man's.

Rhodey nodded and didn't stay for the rest of the fight. As soon as he left, he made sure to call Pepper. Once someone had picked up the phone he spoke quickly but not too quickly enough that someone couldn't understand him.

"Pepper it's me, Rhodey," He began and stuttered the rest of the way. Spit flew from his mouth and perspiration broke out on his forehead," Lucy's been terribly injured and Tony's stuck fighting Titanium Man."

Pepper answered faster than he would've expected her. Her voice was sooth, calming and held reason," Rhodey calm down. You know Lucy will be fine. We've seen her badly injured before and it's not like she hasn't walked out of those situations," her next sentence almost worried him to death. Almost," And Tony's handled Titanium Man before. He can do it again. Right now you just need to get her to a hospital."

Rhodey looked down at the city below him. It was quite bright and almost not enough for him to see a hospital sign. He landed on the walkway leading to it and noticed a door already open for them. His mouth practically gaped open. He immediately thought better of it and closed it.

Clearing this throat he stepped towards the doctor," Excuse me sir but who are you and how did you know we were coming?"

"News report," he replied instantly as several nurses neared them with a gurney. He gently set her on it and turned to the doctor. He watched out of the corner of his eye he watched her go," I'm her usual doctor, Dr. Powers. I'm also her surgeon. You don't have to worry anymore. She's in good hands."

Rhodey nodded. No sense in worrying anymore. He was obviously leaving Lucy in the best of hands. And with that, he flew away as fast as he could. He made a mental note to talk with Tony later about a cover story for his mom.

A very girly scream escaped Titanium Man's mouth as Tony sent the villain flying towards the ground with a punch. Not wanting to know if or when he would get up, Tony flew, as fast away from the Iron Man want to be as he could.

However, when he thought he heard Titanium Man following him, he decided to back track. He skidded to a halt when he noticed Titanium Man getting back up. His body tensed automatically and almost fully relaxed when the villain held up a hand.

"I surrender," Titanium Man spoke as his heart beat faster and faster," For now anyway. I've talked it over with my boss and he agrees to give back the stolen Stark technology," sounding like he had taken a beating Tony continued to listen to the phony villain," By the way, tell your little girlfriend she packs quite a punch. By the way-"

Tony didn't let him finish before he punched him square in the jaw. He didn't care what the villain had to say. He had hurt his friend and heard what he wanted to hear. Which meant he was done.

This time he decided he was officially gone. He was thankful that when he had left police sirens were just making the streets. Reporters were also making the scene. His speed increased substantially as he flew farther and farther away from Titanium Man and the Crimson Dynamo.

He began to leave the entire fight behind when he heard Rhodey's voice over the intercom. From the sounds of it, the world was in chaos. Which was exactly why he left Rhodey to that job in the first place. If everyone believe that Lucy's accident was as horrible as Rhodey led them to believe, then Lucy's father would be more protective of her, which would in turn lead her to a speedy recovery. It was a brilliant plan. At least to Tony.

"Tony, I've already delivered Lucy to the hospital," he waited for the next part of his call. It wasn't long before he explained why he had called in the first place," We need to come up with a cover story for my mom. Any suggestions?"

As Tony continued to make his way home, he relayed his thoughts on the cover story for Rhodey's mom. Rhodey listened and occasionally, asked questions. Which meant that he was concerned about Lucy's state but not too that he couldn't think. This he could work with.

**Me: So I know I promised you guys action, and here it is! I hope it wasn't too little for you! Anyway, I don't really have much to say with the exception that I apologize for this chapter being late. I didn't do much writing before Christmas and so now, I'm making up for it.**

**Pepper: Legion22 also doesn't own anything except the plot and her Oc's so please ask before you use them!**

**Me: I also know that now I think about it, I left you guys with a cliffhanger! So what does happen to Lucy? Does she die? Does she live? Is she eaten by a giant octopus? Stick around and you'll know by the next chapter!**

**Remember-reviews equal love!**

**I would also like to donate this chapter to the Misgiving Writer, here's a longer chapter for you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Return of the Crimson Dynamo

Chapter Eight, The final results

It had been several weeks since the fight between Lucy and Titanium Man. For the first two weeks, she had been recovering in the hospital. However, during the last week she had gone home but was still resting at her dad's house. Throughout that time, she had been given what needed assignments through Tony. The only unfortunate part was that she hadn't been able to escape the confines of her loft until a couple days ago. She still hadn't been allowed to do extremities like use her powers or lift heavy objects but Lucy didn't see how that mattered. She didn't ever really do the latter much unless she was working out.

In addition to that, being the nice individual that she was, Whitney decided to move her party to when Lucy could attend. Which was this Friday. So far, Lucy wasn't looking forward to escaping her confinement. Especially considering that, her stepmother was going all out and buying some ridiculously fancy dress. Lucy didn't see the point. She wasn't going to dance anyway. All she ever did at these things was sit and watch other people enjoy themselves. However, she would allow an exception for tonight. It wasn't as if anyone was going to ask her to dance and if they did, they would discover how horrendous a dancer she truly was.

As Lucy finished her homework at her desk, a knock came to her bedroom door. Figuring it was her father, she decided to open it only using her telekinesis. The mahogany door swung itself open, without Lucy's hand to guide it. In the threshold stood Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey who were all holding some piece of dress clothing. Half of her was relieved to see them and half of her was frightened. Fear always clogged her chest whenever it came to dances. Ever since her eighth grade good-bye dance, she had accidentally stepped on some kid's toe. Without hesitation, Lucy had fled the dance floor and the entire dance altogether. Nobody had teased or ridiculed her but she still felt bad for the incident.

Feeling a little sheepish for not answering herself, she turned to face them. Pushing in the chair, she knew what was coming. However, she like to remain optimistic whenever it came to Pepper and dresses," Hey guys. How was school?" She was instantly sweating, perspiration dripping down her face and palms. Her fingers and hands twitched rapidly. Her breathing quickened ten fold and she took a deep breath. She swallowed a lump," Okay I know what you guys are here for. Pepper, you don't have to attack me because I'm already going. My mom's making me," brave move, especially considering that she was telling the truth. Turning to the boys she said," And you don't have to force me. I'm kind of bored lying in bed all the time anyway."

Silence followed shortly after that. Nobody really knew what to say. It was out of character for her. And they knew it. For a while, the world felt like it had stopped turning. Pepper was the first to respond to the silence. Her grin was murder and her voice was killer," Why aren't you two changed? I think I saw a bathroom two doors down. We'll get dressed in here."

The boys shared a disconcerted look then shrugged and walked out of the room. Pepper's grin only grew as she stepped in and closed the door behind her. For once, Lucy was truly horrified. There had been times in her past when she had fought nefarious villains but this she knew was worse. Leaving Pepper alone in her room with no one else to help Lucy was like murder. To Pepper, it was wonderful. If Lucy would allow it, Pepper would dress her up every day like some kind of Barbie doll.

Lucy swallowed a lump in her throat and glimpsed towards the wooden loft where she had spent two weeks recovering. Right now, that loft looked very nice. Even more so than Pepper. Ten times more than Pepper. A thousand. She would do anything to get back in that bed. Pepper must've known this because just as Lucy made a move Pepper intercepted her and knocked her to the floor. A _thud_ could be heard as Lucy hit the rug underneath her loft. She wished she had been faster. Too late. There was nothing she could do now and Pepper knew it.

Both girls stood up and brushed the fake dirt off themselves. As if there were any dirt with the amount of times, the maid cleaned Lucy's room. Feeling defeated, Lucy sat on the love seat under her bed. She leaned her head back against it while every fiber of her being screamed _no._ Pepper's shoes squeaked on the oak as she found her way to the closet, which was directly next to the end of the loft. The sound almost hurt Lucy's ears but she knew better than to complain. Fighting to keep herself on the love seat, Lucy's nails dug hard into the couch as Pepper picked through her closet. Grinding her teeth, she rocked back and forth, as the specific shade of Whitney's dress appeared. It was a medium blue that matched her eyes. It wasn't extremely plain looking and seemed to match with the room.

In the bathroom, the boys were getting dressed in different stalls. The suit itself was nice despite it being rented. Tony had been slightly cautious when Roberta had first made him try it on because of how tight his tuxedo would be to his neck. Fortunately, Roberta had fixed it for him back home. Now, he wasn't so sure when he walked out of his stall. A mirror stood directly in front of him and he walked closer to it. The suit was black, like most other suits while the tie was red.

Behind him, Rhodey walked out of his stall wearing the same kind of suit but with a different tie. Tony was thankful that at least on of them knew how to put on their ties because Tony didn't. He looked good, but not as good as Tony. Rhodey snickered as he saw Tony's tie hanging around the back of his neck.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked not really understanding Rhodey's private joke. But then again, it was Rhodey's private joke and only Rhodey really understood it.

"Nothing," He stifled another snicker which somehow escaped his lips. He grabbed the tie from around Tony's neck and began to fasten it to Tony," You just don't know how to dress yourself do you?" So that was what it was. He had figured as much but didn't want to assume anything. He rolled his eyes with a sigh. Some people never change.

"Really Rhodey grow up," He said as they walked out of the bathroom to greet the girls. Tony's mouth almost dropped open at the sight of them, mostly Pepper. It was like he was seeing both in a dream or some kind of other dimension.

As usual, Lucy's skin looked bright and coppery as if she had spent hours in the sun or at a tanning booth. Most likely, she had but Tony didn't want to assume as he continued to gawk. Her hair was in a large bun with several small strands of hair sticking out. Sky blue eye shadow lit up her eyes like fireworks and the same color nail polis streaked her nails.

The dress itself had straps and reached the ground. It too was a light blue hue and complimented her eyes nicely. For Lucy, heels were a killer. Fortunately, for her they weren't very high but she still didn't like them. Her expression displayed as much if not more. It almost seemed as if she were annoyed or put out but Tony wasn't about to start an argument.

Pepper was another story. Her hair had been transformed from plain orange to curls. The curls were layered and each hung around her head, almost hiding her eyes. With one blow, they moved away from her face. Her eyes sparked brighter than the lights at the football stadium.

Her dress was bright pink but not too bright. It too had straps and reached the floor. From the height of Pepper, it looked like she was wearing flats. A sound very far away from the group put Tony back into focus. Shaking his head, he turned to face the person whose hand was clasped tightly on his shoulder.

It was Lucy's father with his wife, Whitney, following closely behind. Both wore casual clothing and looked down upon the group of friends. He smiled down on his daughter who flushed feverantly," You all look very nice," turning to Tony, he sized up the teen and noticed his tie. Tony could feel his gaze searching for something. For something, that Tony wasn't sure of just yet," Tony do you need help putting on your tie?"

The girls giggled to themselves quietly and Tony blushed. As Whitney led everyone away, Anthony helped Tony get his tie on. When he was done and sure that nobody else was near he leaned close to Tony and whispered," So who was she fighting?"

Tony pulled back and stared at the older man with bewilderment. To Tony, it seemed as if he found this funny. Tony didn't understand why and he was going to set it straight with him when Anthony's laugh roared through the hallway," You think I really don't know what my own daughter does on her own time? I know she works for S.H.I.E.L.D as an undercover agent, which is why I'm giving her any kind of education she might need. I figure it'll do her some good. I mean, besides her powers."

Tony's jaw practically dropped when he heard that last part. He had known that Lucy was taking private classes but he wasn't sure how he had known about her powers. How could he have? Then again, how couldn't he have had? She was his daughter, which therefore meant that he had been with her long enough to know or at least get a hint.

"How? How did you-"Tony couldn't finish his sentence. His shock was too great and he was still mulling over the facts. Anthony clasped his hand on his shoulder once more and spoke with his voice more under control this time.

"You don't think I wouldn't know about my own daughter's powers?" His hand left Tony's shoulder and he waved away an invisible object. It was so nonchalant Tony wasn't sure whether he should be scared or excited about the situation. Nevertheless, Iron Man never got frightened so why should Tony Stark?" I knew the moment she was born what with her perceptiveness and all. Don't worry, her mother knows. Where do you think she got most of them from?"

Before Anthony could speak another word, Tony decided that now would be his response to the man's original question. He would play it straight, figuring that if Anthony didn't already know he would whether Tony told him or not," Titanium Man. We fought Titanium Man."

Just as suddenly as it had occurred, Anthony's expression changed from one of joy to one of almost pure hatred and anger. Keeping his anger under control was hard for Anthony, this Tony knew from past experience with Lucy's mood swings. He saw that the other man's rage was so great he looked as if he were about to hit something, which he probably was depending on how strong his anger was. When voices filled the hallway again Anthony spoke in a much calmer voice than his physical appearance let on," I figured as much. Hammer just can't keep his hands off of her," Turning to really look Tony in the face with his eyes now showing concern," Listen Tony I have a job for you. I'm not asking you to do anything too inappropriate," he paused for a moment as Tony took in what he said then continued," but would you mind watching my daughter? Just until I can have a serious talk with Titanium Man's employer."

Tony nodded as they made their way down the hallway and into an elevator," I think I can do that," as the elevator door closed Tony tried to think of what else to say. It hit him when they had finished their descent he asked his question before he his time passed," So is that why you moved your building here? To check up on Hammer?"

Just now Tony noticed that they had exited the elevator and were now standing in the empty Lobby. Waiting for them near the front door was Whitney. She stood there looking like she was trying to overhear their conversation. He hated it when people did that. He hated it so much he almost chocked from restraining himself against her.

Anthony's expression was calm again as he responded in a voice so low it was practically a whisper," Maybe. Just do me a favor and tell her that. I wouldn't want her to get too worked up."

Just then, Whitney Stane pushed her way through the double doors. She wore a red dress with a black fur coat over it. Her heels clicked on the floor as she rushed towards the two men. Grabbing Tony by the arm, she dragged him towards the doors. Tony felt the muscles in his arms scream as they neared the doorway. The other Whitney held one door open as they went and Anthony waved after them.

"Ciao Tony and don't forget what I told you!" Anthony shouted as his wife joined him in the doorway. He cupped his hands over his mouth as the two got into the limo," Have fun and bring her back in one piece!"

With that, Anthony Parker's voice was drowned out by the window rolling up. Tony jolted when the limo moved and felt Lucy's eyes on him. They weren't far away because he could feel her mind next to him. Through her, he also felt Rhodey, Pepper, and Whitney. He turned to Lucy around the same time Lucy turned to face him.

"So what was all that about with dad?" She asked her blue eyes sparkling more than ever. Tony felt he had to wipe his eyes just to see his surroundings more clearly. Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell that Whitney looked jealous. Her crossed arms and silent attitude shone brighter than Pepper and Lucy's dresses combined.

Before Tony would say anything, he thought about what he was going to say before he said it. No way was he going to tell Lucy what her father had told him. At least, not right now. She didn't need to know and to him that was okay. He would protect her for as long as she, or her father, needed it. He also figured that she would know or figure it out when the time was right. Which wasn't right now.

"Oh it was nothing," he said thankful that Whitney's gaze had softened by a ten fold. Letting out a mental sigh he finished the last part of his sentence with caution," he was just warning me not to undo my tie. Apparently, it has certain sharp qualities."

A sly grin formed on his face as Whitney and Lucy shared a look of disbelief. Obviously, they couldn't believe what they had heard. Both shook their heads and started up their own conversation, as if Tony didn't exist. The next thing he knew, Rhodey was glaring at him from the other side of the limo. Even though it was dark, Tony could tell what his friend's eyes were saying. At first, Tony thought it was anger at lying to them but then it relayed amusement. Rhodey wrapped his arm around Pepper, who flung it off. For the rest of the ride, the girls' voices could be heard. The limo passed under dimmed streetlights. Tonight would be interesting.

Several blocks away from the moving limo sat Justin Hammer in his living room on his white couch. With a drink in his hand, he was just about ready to call up a few girls when a knock came to his door. He growled under his breath, wishing nobody had bothered him at this time, and waited for the person to come in. Thankfully, it was only Sasha with a clipboard held tightly to her chest.

Before he could open his mouth, Sasha spoke. What she told him didn't surprise him and he figured it would all happen anyway. Especially the incident with Anthony Parker, which he would fix tomorrow night," I checked on Dynamo and he's sulking," she waited for a response then continued," Justin are you sure he won't get angry enough to you know, kill you?"

Hammer chuckled lightly to himself and answered, taking a sip of his drink," Of course not. If I make him afraid of me enough, he'll have to surrender. Emotionally that is. So what's the news on Mr. Parker? Anything?" Something inside him itched to know how Parker had responded, even if all he got was fury. Fury was the one emotion Hammer could work around. Any other reaction he would actually have to sit and look at the game more closely.

Sasha sighed before speaking again," He actually called here and specifically said that he wanted you to call him back. Something about dinner tomorrow night at some place called N'Halmmer."

Hammer nodded and set his drink down. Although Parker had been good at hiding his emotions in front of other adults, but apparently not children. Crossing his fingers together, he put them to his chin, trying to wrap his mind around what Parker would want. Finally giving up, he glanced up at Sasha," And what exactly did our Mr. Parker want?"

Sasha bit her lower lip nervously. Hammer leaned back on the couch as Sasha held her clipboard closer to her chest. Something was up with her. Something had been up with her and it hadn't been just because he had decided to kill the Crimson Dynamo's family. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to make a big deal out of it now," He said he would like to talk to you about a business agreement of some kind. He said he wouldn't talk to you unless you called him back and confirmed going to N'Halmmer with him."

Hammer nodded and picked up his drink once again. The sweetness of port slowly made its way down his throat. The drink itself was addicting and soon he was swallowing more before he answered Sasha," Fair enough. What's his number?"

Putting the drink back on the mahogany counter beside him, and crossed his fingers. Sasha's answer came out but not exactly, how he was expecting it. Her clipboard was thrown down on the carpet carelessly. All form of professionalism was gone when she flung herself onto the couch and into his arms. Her lips pressed hard against his as her arms found his chest. For a moment, Hammer couldn't help but respond by wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her towards him.

Pulling himself off the couch, he finally pulled away. The two were gasping for breath when Hammer pulled away and he half grinned at her," What was this about?" he was half-angry at her and half-glad. How could she hide this from him? And how long had she felt this way? Why hadn't she told him this before?

Just as Sasha was about to go in for another kiss Hammer put a finger to her lips. A devilish smile played across his face as he sat back on the couch. Grabbing his bottle again, he swished around the liquid that was inside. Silence ensued and to Hammer it felt as if the world were ringing everything it could into his ears. When Sasha's voice finally filled the room again it was with normalcy," I didn't mean it like that. I meant to tell you earlier," Hammer held up his hand to silence her. She already knew what he was going to say, which was why she blurted out Anthony Parker's phone number," Five-one-seven seven-seven-two nine-five-six-seven."

He nodded, picking up the phone that sat on the counter next to his drink. Picking it up he dialed the number and waited for a response. Before Hammer could refuse, Sasha set her things down on the coffee table next to him and sat next to him on the couch. It was surprisingly comfortable and even plush. When Hammer finally got a response to his call, he held Sasha's hand and kissed it.

_Finally, _Sasha thought silently grinning to herself as Hammer began his conversation with Mr. Parker,_ Why did this have to take so long?_

Several blocks away from Hammer Multinational, mutli-colored lights came from the Stark Industries building. Everyone, or at least most everyone, was busy enjoying themselves. Most everyone except for a certain telepath that is.

Lucy, a.k.a Lady Blue Hood, huffed in exhaustion. So far, she hadn't really done anything except sit down the minute she had gotten here. Which had been about a half hour ago. For about the fifth time Whitney made the usual round to check on her with the exception that this time she had a man on her arm and a good-looking one as well.

The man wasn't really a man just a large boy that had the build of a man. His chest was huge and his skin was as dark as Tony's if not ten times darker. His hair, which was extremely curly and the darkest hue of ebony she had seen, was short. He wore a black tuxedo with a dark blue tie.

As if on cue, Tony appeared with the two. Lucy could tell that Tony was jealous, seeing a glare creep up on his face. A girlish giggle escaped Lucy's lips and she immediately covered her mouth when the three reached her. Tony's face didn't lighten up much as he sized up the much taller and handsomer man.

"Okay this it," Whitney said taking Tony's arm and leaning against it. Probably to let him know that she still loved him, even though the other guy was so much better looking," This is your final offer. You take him and you go dance before I kick you out Lucille Samantha Parker! And this is a promise!" Lucy blushed at the use of her full name, which Tony had probably told her. Lucy wondered what else Tony had told her but wasn't going to read his mind just now. Especially when Whitney was lecturing her in front of a pretty boy," If you don't get up on that dance floor and dance with nice Jeremiah Everett I will personally kick you out!"

Lucy's blush had disappeared as Whitney's reprimanding continued. However, when she was finished Everett grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards him. She noticed that his hands felt strong and his arms well muscled. Lucy's blush reappeared as well as Tony's jealously. He took her hand, brought it to his lips, and then kissed it.

"You must be Lucy," He said almost making Lucy feel like a pixie compared to his size," Whitney has told me a lot about you," he then turned to glimpse at Tony," Both of you. It's really an honor," turning back to Lucy he smiled radiantly that almost could've swept Lucy off her feet," Would you dance with me?"

Magically, the song turned from fast and upbeat to slow and rocking. Feeling guilty if she rejected the nice and handsome looking boy, Lucy nodded and followed him on to the dance floor. Even from across the room, she could tell that everyone was staring at her and Everett. Part of her felt almost guilty and part of her felt almost giddy at dancing with probably one of the most handsome and better-dressed boys at the party. Even Rhodey and Tony, who she had known since diaper days, didn't compare to him.

Practically reading her thoughts, Everett swung her around and then caught her with both hands," Don't look at them." He smiled down at her, as if he were having the most wonderful time. Which he probably was.

Lucy shook her head, shaking off the blush on her face. She looked deeply into his soft gray eyes and noticed sincerity in his voice," How can I not look at them? They're all practically staring at us?" she still felt nervous, just not as much as she would be if she were dancing with somebody else.

"Try thinking about something else," he suggested twirling her around again. His feet guided hers as they moved around the floor.

Lucy nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Even though he was tall, he wasn't tall enough that she couldn't reach him. Feeling slightly tired even though she had spent all day in bed, she rested her head against his chest. She could feel the air entering and exiting his lungs. She could also hear his thoughts, which she took a note to remember. As if reading her own thoughts, Jeremiah spoke again with a deep bass voice.

"So you're a telepath, eh? Whitney didn't tell me that part," Lucy glimpsed up at Jeremiah and almost felt ashamed. She immediately looked down and was bewildered when his hand cupped her chin and brought her to face him," I'm not mad. It's actually somewhat cool," His smile was warm and contagious and before she knew it, Lucy was smiling right back at him," Go ahead. Try to guess what I'm thinking."

For a moment, Lucy almost thought he was challenging her. When she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, he was. She used very little energy while reading people's minds, which was why she used it directly after she had been injured. Normally she would've done this some other time to try to renew her telepathic strength but she didn't want to disappoint Jeremiah.

She closed her eyes for a moment and relaxed her muscles. Reaching for Jeremiah was harder than reaching for one of her usual friends. For one thing, Jeremiah's mind was still new to her so it would take her longer to be able to reach it. There was also something blocking part of his mind, which Lucy decided not touch it. Instead, she headed towards what she thought were Everett's thoughts then pulled out as soon as she found what she was looking for. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that her head was still rested against Everett's chest and that they were in the center of the dance floor.

When her eyes met Everett's she practically lost herself. However, she wasn't just going to fall for the first good-looking guy that slow danced with her. She saw Everett's warm eyes sparkle and cleared her throat before answering Everett's question," How about we just stay friends then move to what you're thinking okay?" It wasn't that she didn't want a boyfriend right now. As her family said, a boyfriend could really spice up her life, but not right now. Something had been blocking Everett's mind. Something dark and something probably evil. Which was partly why she didn't say yes right away.

He nodded and the two continued to dance. A little ways away from them, Whitney and Tony were looking on. Neither seemed to notice as the couple passed and Tony felt more irritated than he had in his entire life. He knew he already had a girlfriend but still part of him wanted to take the Hulk Buster armor and find a way to permanently injure Jeremiah Everett. Whatever the cost.

Somehow having telepathy, Whitney pecked him on the check," Tony what's wrong?" she asked a little too flirtious for Tony's tastes. When his eyes wandered down to her, he saw that her expression conveyed that she was truly worried about him. Or at least, as truly worried as Whitney Stane could be. Or any Stane for that matter.

He sighed, in defeat," I don't know. Something about those two seems off," he figured it would be okay to tell his girlfriend something, even if it was direct.

Whitney nodded and pulled herself closer to him. For some reason, that made Tony feel uncomfortable. However, he wasn't about to blurt it out to the world. He listened when Whitney responded to him, already telling him something that he knew but needed to hear anyway.

"You know Tony it's not so bad. Lucy looks really happy and I think Everett is too," both turned towards the two, who were as close as one couple could be. Lucy with her arms around his neck and Everett with his hands around her waist. Tony noticed that they were tied a little too closer than he would've liked. Somehow, Whitney squeezed him but he didn't feel it," Relax will you? They're actually kind of cute together."

Finally, Tony sighed in defeat. There was no use in crying over split milk," Yeah I guess so."

Back in the center of the dance floor, the couple had now switched from slow to fast. The song had just changed a few seconds ago and now Lucy was trying to keep up with Everett. She could almost see the smirk on Everett's face. After a few minutes, Lucy felt she was going to collapse. Finally, Everett confirmed his story.

"You know you don't have to keep up with me," he spoke with that sweet smile of his. It was contagious because every time he smiled, she soon followed," Dances are supposed to be for fun," she nodded," Excuse me for a minute I have to use the bathroom. Be right back."

He moved his way around dancers, which had now occupied around the couple. Getting to Whitney was a challenge, but not extremely so. Once he finally found her, it wasn't so hard. All he had to do was tap her on the shoulder and ask her where the bathroom was. Once he had done that, he went in the direction directed by the little rich bitch.

He was thankful when he finally found it. Making sure nobody else saw him, and he locked the door. Looking around the bathroom to make sure nobody saw him wasn't always a simple task. As he finished his rounds in the stalls, he decided to make the call to his employer. He turned on his earpiece and set up his laptop. The rest of his job was downhill from here. All he had to do was listen.

A scruffy voice on over his earpiece," So? Did you find her? What's her name?" Everett grinned devilishly to himself as he typed on his laptop. He chuckled quietly to himself before answering.

"You'll be pleased to know that I did find her," The typing sound continued as he talked," Although I had to do a fair amount of digging to do so. You'll be happy to know-"he was cut off before he could say anything else. His head found its way to the door and he listened. Someone knocked on the door.

Everett looked around his current environment. One wrong move and his career as a mutant assassin would be over. If he cleaned all this up now he would be safe. For now. However, whoever was on the other side of the door would want to know why the door was locked.. He thought of a lie quickly as he cleaned up his station as he put everything back in his backpack. When he opened the door, four people blocked him. One was the royal bitch, whose father was secretly hiring him along with another mysterious rich playboy, another was an African American kid, the second to last was that Tony kid, and the last was Lucy. Out of the four of them, she was the only one that looked genuinely concerned.

"Sorry guys really had to pee," turning to Whitney with a false smile on his face. He hoped it would be enough to fool them," Hope you don't mind. Lucy how about we get to the snack table?"

Without another word, Jeremiah Everett grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her to the snack table. He was thankful for the respite from the others and a chance to study his prey more carefully. The others went back to the dance, ignorant of who Jeremiah Everett really was. However, they would find out soon enough. Hopefully, sooner than later.

The party passed sooner than Lucy realized which was good for many reasons. Most of them, involving Jeremiah Everett. When it was finally time to Tony and the four to leave Lucy made sure to get as much information as she could out of Everett. Something about him gave her the chills, but she couldn't put her finger on what directly it was.

As they were getting into the limo, Whitney followed them, saying her last good byes to Tony. The two kissed and Tony stepped in. Silence ensued shortly afterwards then suddenly, everyone turned to Lucy, who was pretending not to notice them. After what felt like an eternity, she huffed in annoyance and Pepper was the first to speak, her voice overly eccentric.

"So how was your date with Mr. Handsome?" She asked with her cupped hands brought up to her check and her eyelashes fluttering.

Before Lucy answered, her eyes caught a glimpse of Tony's expression. Anger with a mixture of jealously and over protectiveness. In her head, Lucy scoffed. Why did he care if she spent her time with another guy? It wasn't like he was her dad or anything. So what did he have to worry about? However, Tony's next expression completely gave him away. His face transformed from one of jealousy and hate to softness. A hand under his chin and an almost bored expression followed the soft sigh, almost as if he were thinking about something else. Longing, at least that's what it looked like to Lucy. But for Lucy? Why? And how long had this been going on? Why hadn't he told her? Or better, the question when had he planned to tell her?

Lucy shook her head as she returned her focus to Pepper," It wasn't much of a date," she saw Tony's head turn towards her, as if she had calmed his deepest fears," he stepped on my feet most of the time and acted kind of weird."

"Yeah what was up with that kid?" Rhodey asked as they turned a corner. The limo jerked and everyone moved with it. The rest of Rhodey's sentence was blocked out as Lucy turned her attention to Tony, who fortunately sat adjacent to her.

She leaned over towards him with a crooked grin on her face and whispered as quietly as she could," Hey Tony I need to talk to you." Hoping it would work, she turned the other way just as he turned her way.

"About what? I thought you already had a boyfriend," he snapped and recoiled as soon as it flooded out of his mouth. He relaxed a bit then lay his hand near hers," I'm sorry. It's just-"Lucy gave him no time to finish as the limo stopped. Putting a finger to his lips, he stopped in his tracks. She figured she already knew what he was going to say.

"I know," she whispered as Rhodey and Pepper continued their own conversation, completely ignoring what Tony and Lucy were doing. Which was exactly what Lucy had wanted and hoped for," If it makes you feel better, I have a bad feeling about this guy," Tony turned to her and she nodded half opening the door to the limo," I'm going to do some research on him. He seems somewhat creepy and he knew I was trying to reach into his mind. Even when I went into his mind, there was something blocking a part of it. I couldn't get close enough to move it but there's something there and I intend to find out what. Anyway, I had an interesting time and I'm thankful you brought me along."

Before Tony had time to react, her lips met his for a brief moment. When she finally let go both of the other passengers stopped talking as Lucy exited the limo, and slammed the door behind her. Both sets of friends turned to Tony as the limo continued on its course, making it difficult for him to enjoy a kiss from a girl he had been crushing on since his diaper days.

Fortunately, for Lucy, she wasn't pressed with questions as soon as she got trough the door. In fact, neither her dad nor stepmom were around. Which would give her the perfect opportunity to contact the boss man. She quickly changed out of her clothes when her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello Lucy," Said a deep masculine voice over the line. She waited as a holo screen appeared showing the face of Nick Fury. Immediately she felt embarrassed, looking down at her dress. She felt naked seeing Fury and wearing some frilly dress," So what have we learned?"

Dang it! She had forgotten to call Fury and report to him. She hoped her job wasn't at stake because of this. Before she could form any real thought process," I-I-I," Before she could get another word in Fury's booming laughter filled the room. Lucy's face instantly became the color of a cherry.

"That's alright," he responded as Lucy began fidgeting with her hands, which was what she did when she was nervous. She was nervous whenever she was around Nicholas Joseph Fury," I expect you were quite busy, what with dealing with Titanium Man and all. Not to mention your little social outing."

Her blush slowly faded, allowing her natural skin color to return to its normal hue," A few weeks back his employer was stealing from Stark International. I haven't had enough time to investigate the matter but I have discovered something else."

Fury's eyebrows rose and he leaned back in his seat, his attention now totally devoted to her. His arms were crossed against his chest," I'm listening." Swallowing a hard lump in her throat, she nodded and continued.

"While I was out I discovered an assassin," she waited for Fury then continued, still fiddling with her hands," His name is Jeremiah Everett. I remember he was one of S.H.I.E.L.D's most wanted."

Lucy waited and for moments silence followed. Lucy's ears rung by the time Fury had finished thinking, which usually didn't take long," Yes I remember him now. Keep track of him and keep reporting to me new Iron Man information. I want to be informed the minute his ass gets anywhere Iron Man. Fury out."

Without another word, the holo screen disappeared and Lucy let out a sigh of relief. She walked towards the elevator and pressed the up button.

Miles above Lucy's position in the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier sat Nick Fury with Maria Hill behind him. His hands were folded in front of him and he was thinking. Thinking to himself about how in the world Jeremiah Everett could have made it to New York. Let alone survived the last time S.H.I.E.L.D had taken him down. Why was he after Iron Man? What could he possibly gain from killing him? What was so important?

Most likely reading this thoughts, Hill spoke after too many moments of silence," But I thought Everett was a mutant assassin?" she asked.

Fury turned his chair around to face her, thinking the exact same thoughts," That's exactly what I was thinking. Last time we saw him his ass was spread out all over kingdom come. Which would raise the question of how he even survived?"

As if finishing his thoughts, Hill spoke again this time her voice sounding graver than before," Which would also leave the question of if he's really after Iron Man at all?"

Fury nodded and stood up from his desk," Which is why we're watching after little Blue Hood twenty four-seven." He left and Hill followed close behind like a dog with her master.

Several hours away Tony was recharging in his room at the Road's house when Rhodey knocked on his door. A second later, he entered, knowing that Tony was almost finished recharging. He was thankful that today was Saturday and that they didn't have to go to school. At least not yet.

When Tony finally finished charging he awoke to Rhodey, who was sitting next to his bed. He yawned and stretched, not really ready for whatever this particular Saturday had to give to him," Hey Rhodey. What's up?"

"Mom says breakfast is on the table," he answered as the other boy went to get changed," She's worried about you man. Last night after dinner, you went straight to bed. You normally play video games after chow. What's up?"

Tony sighed, not exactly sure how to tell his friend what had happened to him last night. He knew already that he couldn't sugar coat him. He knew that he couldn't just avoid the subject altogether because then other people he probably wouldn't like would get involved. Which meant he could only do one thing.

"Last night when Lucy kissed me," he waited for Rhodey's reaction then continued as he finished putting on his clothes. As usual, he wore a red shirt and jeans with the exception that his feet were bare. He sat down on the bed," I could see into her mind. I could see that-"

Before Tony could finish Rhodey spoke," she didn't love you," Tony turned him," Dude you've had a crush on her since, what, diaper days? I know she was everything to you man but forget that. You're in the here and now. Now, Whitney loves you. And even farther into the future, some other girl might fall in love with you. You just can't keep obsessing over this. You gotta let it go. Now do you want to eat or what?"

As Tony stood up from his bed, he heard Roberta's voice shout over the sounds of bacon frying. His nose found the scent before his brain could process what it was. His mouth watered and he followed the scent with a growling stomach.

When the boys had reached the kitchen Tony noticed that Roberta held the home phone, a phone that was rarely used since the invention of the cell phone. He grabbed a couple pieces of bacon along with a large chunk of omelet and some hash browns. As he was about to sit down Roberta's eyes darted to him and she pulled the phone away form her ear," Tony it's Lucy. She wants to talk to you."

Chair legs screeching on the floor, Tony pushed his seat away from the table. Padding towards Roberta, he took the phone from her and walked back to his seat. He saw Rhodey out of the corner of his eye grab a substantially large chunk of hash browns and omelet from Roberta's frying pans. Roberta rolled her eyes as she grabbed a coffee mug and began to make some morning coffee.

"Hey Lucy what's up?" he tried not to sound too bored, making a list of the possible reasons that Lucy would want to call him on a Saturday morning. It wasn't that she hadn't ever called. It was just that whenever she did call, it was normally from her cell. Something was up and Tony could smell as just like he could smell the bacon seated in front of him. He took a bite, not allowing his precious breakfast go to waste.

On the other end, Lucy's voice sounded sad. Or at least, not like her normal self. Something was definitely wrong. The smell lingered until Lucy actually spoke," Well I just wanted to apologize for last night. I know I wasn't completely honest with you-"

Turning to Rhodey, who was deep in his meal, he smiled then leaned back in his chair. Making sure not to pop it as Roberta had nagged him hundreds of times not to do, he cut her off," And you have nothing to apologize for. I was the one who didn't tell you sooner and I should have. Anything else you'd like to tell me? Because I know, you didn't just call to apologize for not knowing something."

A tired sigh was all the reply Tony got from the other end. Hiding how he really felt, he stuffed some more bacon down his throat and washed it down with some orange juice," Actually I wanted to talk to you about Everett. I've done some research on him and I wanted to tell you what I found."

The line was silent as Tony contemplated this. He turned to glimpse at Rhodey, who shook his head. His plate was already devoid of anything that had once been there. He picked it up and went to get seconds. Shaking his head he spoke," Tell you what. Why don't you come over to the Road's house at around eleven o' clock. Sound good?"

Lucy's response came and he nodded, giving her directions to the Road's house. With all the nodding he did, it was no wonder that he lost his head when Pepper finally called. She had asked him some details about last night, but nothing more than Pepper would've normally asked. When he finally hung up the phone, it was around nine o' clock.

Today would turn out to be a good day, if nobody tried to kill him or his friends first.

The End

_Me: So this is the last chapter of the fic! I'm somewhat sad to be finishing this project but I really hope people enjoyed this! It was fun to make and I apologize for not posting in so long!_

_Had a somewhat busy schedule and I hope I can post more often! P.S. I'm sorry if I didn't have Nick Fury in character, I'm still learning how to write him._

_Lucy: Legion22 doesn't own anything except her own characters and the plot!_

_Me: Also, I will most likely do a sequel, depending on how many people read this. Remember, reviews equal love!_


End file.
